The Warrior of Zero
by Anime and Games
Summary: Zeheart Galette is defeated by his best friend, Asemu Asuno and he now finds himself summoned to a strange new world by Louise de La Valliere. Is this the Eden he's always wished for? Zeheart is a warrior that fights for the future of his people and Louise is a noble struggling to prove herself. Is this Zeheart's second chance and Louise's destiny?
1. Humanity regained

The Warrior of Zero

Prologue – Humanity regained. Because you were there for me.

"You've…" Zeheart said to his best friend after being defeated and gravely injured. Gundam Legilis was heavily damaged, and part of the cockpit was exposed.

"Zeheart…." Asemu looked at his injured friend with a sympathetic expression

"…Finally caught up to me, huh? You, who aren't an X-Rounder has …" Zeheart continued

"Why Zeheart…why would you go this far?" Asemu replied

"So far…even though I've gotten this far…I couldn't lead humanity to Eden…" Zeheart raised his hand " Everything is slipping through my fingers. Why… can't I grasp it?"

"There are things we can't grasp, because we're human." Asemu told his friend "You saved me many times when I was your enemy. Before you were a warrior, you were a human being."

" …That's right. I was just like you" Zeheart responded as he bled more "I didn't have the resolve yet I chose to fight "I wanted to make them come true… Lord Ezelcant's ambitions… " He reached out to his friend "Our dream. Otherwise, I don't know…what I've been living for."

"Zeheart!" Asemu replied on the verge of tears.

"Asemu…do you remember? Even now I haven't forgotten" Zeheart told his friend "The time I spent with you in that mobile suit club… I was so content back then" He remembered. " However…I never wanted to admit it…because I would have stopped being myself" He lamented "You may have been jealous of me and my power. But I was jealous of you, too" He looked sadly at his friend "I wanted to have children with the one I loved, and live just like you!" He felt pain as his wounds opened up. "I wanted to be human…just like you" He then tested the leg of Gundam Legilis and found that it was still functional.

"…?! Zeheart!" Asemu yelled in concern.

* * *

Zeheart remembered his days with Asemu, Shawee, Macil and Romary but the one memory he held very dear was when they completed the repairs to their mobile suit. Everyone was at the Mobile Suit Club's clubhouse.

"It's done!' Asemu said after the repairs were complete.

"Finally! Now we can win for sure!" Shawee, pleased with the outcome, added.

"Wow! You're amazing, Zeheart!" Macil said with excitement in his voice.

"This is all thanks to you, Zeheart." Shawee told his friend.

"Thanks to…me?" Zeheart looked at his friends with a puzzled look on his face.

"We were only able to get this far because you were here. Thanks so much Zeheart." Asemu thanked his friend sincerely.

"Asemu…" Zeheart smiled. He was glad that he was able to help his friends. He never felt so needed and appreciated.

* * *

Back to the present, Asemu told his Zeheart the same thing he told him all those years ago. "Zeheart! I was only able to get this far because you were here."

"Thank you…Asemu" Zeheart gave his best friend one final smile

"Zeheart…" Asemu looked sad, because he knew this was the end for his best friend.

Zeheart kicked Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound away from his damaged Gundam Legilis. Zeheart thought to himself "At least…I can die as a human…" But just as Gundam Legilis was engulfed in the explosion a green portal swallowed up Gundam Legilis's head. Zeheart was unconscious from blood loss but when he was going through the portal. He experienced another dream about his fallen comrades.

"Master Zeheart. You did your best and you followed the path you believed in" Daz smiled.

"You've fought for Eden. And you even sacrificed your life and your humanity for it…I know your dream will come true" Dole told Zeheart.

"Master Zeheart…" Fram appeared before him "Please live…reach Eden for me…and become the kind Zeheart I loved once more."

"All of you…" Zeheart said with remorse in his voice. "Thank you…if it weren't for you all…I would never have made it this far" he smiled as they disappeared.

"See you soon…brother" Desil smirked "I'll be waiting"

* * *

Zeheart woke up to a blue sky and sunlight. "Eden…" He then heard two voices; one belonged to a small pink haired girl "Mister Colbert! Please let me summon again" and a second one belonging to bald middle-aged man "I can't let you do that" The man shook his head. Zeheart wondered where he was and he thought. "I won't be able to sleep with this noise…"

* * *

Author's notes: The first chapter is done! I modified the dialogue between Asemu and Zeheart by reading both the game and anime versions and I pieced together the best parts. I chose to use Zeheart because of his last words to Asemu about wanting a family and because I think his warrior nature would be very entertaining in the Familiar of Zero universe. And don't worry about Gundam Legilis and mobile suit battles. I have a plan for that in the future which will resemble Turn A Gundam's method. I plan on introducing two more Characters from the Gundam multiverse and I want you guys to suggest them! The next Chapter is about Louise. Please read and review.

Familiar of Zero belongs to J.C Staff and Gundam AGE to Sunrise. Special thanks to Deronis, for inspiring this story.


	2. Zero's new Familiar

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Two – Zero's new Familiar. Today I summoned a strange man.

It was the start of a normal day at the Tristain Magical Academy. A young girl, about sixteen years of age was still asleep in her room, as she woke up she stretched and started combing her long pink hair and she changed to her school uniform.

"I hope today is better than yesterday" she sighed. She was tired of always being picked on for not being able to get her spells.

"Everyone, congratulations on becoming Second year students" The teacher greeted her class. "My name is Miss Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Magic Academy" She introduced herself before moving on to her lecture.

"My element is earth. My title is The Red Earth Chevreuse." The teacher said proudly "I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"How about it?" a student with long grey hair flirted with a busty redheaded girl, who replied with a giggle.

"So, can anyone tell me what are the four basic elements?" The teacher asked her class.

"Ah, yes" a young man with blonde hair raised his hand; in it he was holding a red rose. "Fire, water, earth, and wind. And what a coincidence" The young man gestured proudly "We have the same element." He bowed "My title is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." He toyed with his hair and he placed the rose he was holding in his mouth. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gramont" The teacher replied. "Earth is an important magical element, since it governs creation." She pulled some stones out of her pocket. "Let's start with an Alchemy lesson." Then she just remembered something important. "Before we begin, I'll ask you a question about history" She took out a book and started to read from it. " Can anyone tell me who the legendary "White Savior" was?"

Then a student with short blue hair and glasses raised her hand. "I can"

"And what's your name" Miss Chevreuse asked.

"Its Tabitha" The girl stood up and answered the teacher's question. "The White Savior was a warrior that fought alongside Founder Brimir and commanded a White winged metal golem, much like the metal golems we find today, only much more powerful, but he disappeared over 6000 years ago."

"Very good, Tabitha" Miss Chevreuse started to clap.

"Thank you" Tabitha replied before she returned to her seat.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes Alchemy." Miss Chevreuse chanted the spell and she transmuted the stones into a gold colored metal.

The students were in awe upon seeing the gold colored metal. "Is that gold? The redheaded girl asked surprised.

"It's just bronze" Miss Chevreuse replied.

"Damn" said the redheaded girl.

Miss Chevreuse took the bronze stones and put them back into her pocket. And placed new stones on the desk "Now who wants to try it?" the teacher looked at her students and chose one. "How about you?" She pointed at a pink haired girl, who was taking notes. "What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Louise." The pink haired girl stood up. "Louise de La Valliere."

The other students started to whisper and some of them showed signs of fear "Oh no! She's going to blow up the whole room!"

"It's dangerous to ask her!" The redheaded girl stood from her seat "Let me do it instead!"

This annoyed Louise greatly; she really hated having her abilities doubted and being treated like that. "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" She yelled out.

"Then step forward" Miss Chevreuse replied.

The students started to panic and Tabitha stood up and left the room. Louise walked towards the desk where the stones were placed.

"Please don't do this Louise!" The redheaded girl pleaded.

"Shut up, you're distracting me. "Louise said as she glared at the other girl.

"Now focus on what you want to create" Miss Chevreuse told Louise.

Despite her classmate's terrified expressions, Louise lifted her wand and chanted the transmutation spell, but following the spell was a huge explosion that blew a hole through the wall.

"S-See what I mean?!" The redheaded girl scolded Miss Chevreuse.

"Looks like I made a small mistake" Louise said as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wipes the dust off her face.

Louise's classmates all called her a Zero and a terrified Miss Chevreuse dismissed the class early and the students walked out of the classroom

* * *

As Louise was walking down the stairs she heard a voice "How many times have you done this?" The redheaded girl spoke " Are you getting kicked out yet?" she started to laugh.

Though very annoyed, Louise tried to keep her cool. " No, just a warning"

The redheaded girl laughed " Just give up, you fail at everything you try. I wonder what kind of Familiar someone like you can get?"

Louise snapped; she didn't like having her pride hurt at all. " I'll summon a great and noble Familiar that will show all of you that I'm a good mage!"

The redheaded girl looked at her friend Tabitha "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Tabitha.

A few hours passed and Louise was in her room getting ready to sleep, she was regretting what she said, " I shouldn't have said that." She buried her face into her pillow" I'll be laughed at for sure."

* * *

The next day was the day the students had to summon their Familiars; everyone was gathered at the courtyard and the teacher, a middle-aged man with a bald head said "Today is the day of your summoning. This is the first exam of the second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your lives with."

Louise nervously lifted her wand, thinking about what she said the day before "I can't wait to see you're great familiar, Zero Louise" The redheaded girl said mockingly."

"A Familiar is supposed to a perfect match to its master" Guiche proudly proclaimed. "No doubt I'll summon something elegant and beautiful."

"You're up next" The teacher called to Guiche.

"It's me, Guiche de Gramont, Mr. Colbert." Guiche waved his rose "I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit ever recorded! So great that people will come from far and wide to see it's sheer beauty."

"Hurry up, people are waiting for their turn." Mr. Colbert said with an annoyed voice.

"Very well" Guiche smiled and started to chant the spell. "Oh, Brimir that guides us. Bring forth a slave worthy of the noble Bronze Guiche de Gramont." Just then a rumbling noise was heard and a large mole popped its head out of the ground. "Eh?!" He was shocked, for his Familiar was not at all what he expected. He looked at the other Familiar's and the redheaded girl's caught his eye. "Salamander. Kirche summoned that?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Good job Miss Zerbst" Mr. Colbert observed Kirche's Familiar."

"It suits my title" Kirche smiled "The Feveret Kirche"

"Is that everyone?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"There's one more" Kirche smiled teasingly. "There's still Miss Valliere." She looked at Louise.

Louise's classmates looked at her. "It's the Zero Louise, what's she going to summon?" they said and another one said "It's just another explosion maybe" and they all started laughing.

"You said you can summon something better than my Salamander, right?" Kirche smiled mockingly.

"Naturally" Louise pouted and she held her wand and she started the spell "I beg you, my slave that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh, sacred, strong and noble Familiar. I pray from my heart that you answer my call!" She waved her wand and an explosion occurred but as the smoke cleared something large appeared in the middle of the courtyard.

The students were very shocked and they saw what looked like a metal head with wings and a tail.

"Zero Louise summoned a piece of junk!" Guiche laughed.

"Just like you Louise." Kirche added.

Louise was in shock "Th-This is strong and noble" she then asked her teacher "Mr. Colbert. Please let me summon again."

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I can't let you do that.

"How come?" Louise asked frantically.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be blasphemy, whether you like it or not, this is your Familiar." Mr. Colbert replied. But upon closer inspection of the metal head he saw that here was a young man wearing a strange red suit inside it and he was bleeding. "Miss Valliere! There's someone inside that thing!"

"A-Are you serious?!" Louise replied in shock.

"Quickly! Help me get him out of there" Mr. Colbert urged Louise.

"R-Right!" Louise and Mr. Colbert took the young man out of the metal head.

"He's injured. But I think he'll be okay" Mr. Colbert sighed in relief.

"I-I summoned a human being?" Louise looked both shocked and irritated.

Barely conscious, the young man observed his surroundings "Where am I…I thought for sure I was going to die in space…"

"But I've never heard of a human Familiar!" Louise argued. And everyone laughed at her.

"Human or not, there will be no exceptions" Mr. Colbert said. "Continue the ceremony"

"Eh!?" Louise was shocked and embarrassed. "With this?"

"Hurry up!" Mr. Colbert raised his voice. "Or you'll be expelled."

"I understand" Louise angrily looked at the young man and approached him "Be grateful. A noble would never do this." She took off his helmet and upon seeing his face, her cheeks turned a light red. The young man had long white hair and golden colored eyes, even though he looked bloody and injured Louise found him very attractive.

"Who… are you?" The young man thought to himself, but he was too exhausted to speak.

"My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere." She pointed her wand at the young man's forehead. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, bless this person as my Familiar." Louise moved her face closer to the young man's.

"What is she doing?" The young man thought.

Louise blushed and she placed her hands on the young man's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

"The contract seems to be going well" Mr. Colbert commented.

The young man tried to get up but he felt a burning sensation all over his body. "What the?!" He felt extreme pain in his right hand and he forcefully took off his glove and saw that there were strange markings on his hand.

"It'll be over soon" Louise spoke. " The Familiar rune is being branded onto you."

The young man saw the strange markings glow but soon passed out from blood loss.

* * *

Hours later, the young man woke up on a hospital bed. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh, you're awake." Mr. Colbert said. "You're in the Tristain Magic Academy." He replied.

"I shouldn't be alive right now…I'm so sure this is all some illusion." The young man said.

"No it's real" Mr. Colbert smiled "My name is Jean Colbert, what's yours?"

"Zeheart Galette." He replied. "Who was that girl?"

"That was Miss Valliere" Mr. Colbert said. "She summoned you"

"Summoned?" Zeheart asked.

Before Mr. Colbert could answer, Louise opened the door and ran to her Familiar.

"Is he okay?" She asked, she was worried because he was bloody and injured when he was summoned.

"He'll be just fine" Mr. Colbert smiled. "He just needs some rest"

"It's you…" Zeheart looked at Louise.

Louise was glad that her Familiar was okay, but as a noble she didn't want to show it. "I am your master, you will do as I say and you will never leave my side, got that?"

"Right" Zeheart thought to himself. "I have to live…with the burden of sacrificing people who loved and adored me."

"What's your name" Louise asked him.

"It's Zeheart Galette" Zeheart answered the pink haired girl's question.

"From now on, you will always serve and protect me, okay?" Louise said but she couldn't help but blush upon remembering the kiss.

Zeheart thought to himself. "This is how I atone for my sins…" he answered Louise "Very well." He then fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Colbert compared the facial features of the Metal head and the runes on Zeheart's hand with illustrations from the history books. "There's no doubt…it's just like the White Savior, and that rune is just like Gandalfr's"

* * *

Author's notes: Second chapter is done! Zeheart may have been a little out of character during this chapter, but that's part of his development and because in this story, he's trying to regain his resolve and his reason to live after having lost Eden. Louise will be a little more affectionate but she will still be the violent Tsundere we all know and love. Zeheart's role as the former Vagan leader will play a big part in this story. I plan on changing some parts of the story to fit Zeheart's character, since some parts are hard to imagine without Saito. And to my sole reviewer, thank you for your feedback and I'm not sure about Nicol, but I will definitely include Yuu sometime in season two.


	3. Terms

The Warrior of Zero

Encyclopedia: Terms.

The White Savior: The pilot of a legendary white winged Armor Golem and Brimir's right hand man. He disappeared after a great battle Six Thousand years ago. He was said to have originated from another world. Some people refer to his Armor golem as "Gundam".

Armor Golems: Large mechanical weapons that are excavated from various sites in Halkeginia. They are only given to the Army's most powerful mages and are powered by magic. In reality they are mobile suits from various worlds that have been pulled there by a dimensional anomaly, due to lack of knowledge and little to no operating skills, their performance is drastically reduced.

Dimensional Anomalies: The large concentration of magic on Halkeginia causes abnormalities within the fabric of time and space and will usually pull objects from other dimensions and timelines, the unstable nature of this occurrence often causes items from the same timeline to appear on different eras. High Level mages have learned to control this phenomenon to a small degree.

Void Magic: Magic that draws power directly from dimensional anomalies and allows the user some control over the fabric of time and space. There are only four Void Mages at a time and these powers manifest differently amongst the four users.

Author's notes: Here's something for you guys while waiting for the next chapter. I made some changes to the plot of Familiar of Zero to accommodate the crossover element so please bear with me on this. Other changes will include the Familiars, Louise's father, and some details on warfare. I will follow the novel version of Familiar of Zero because it's allot more interesting and there are many great elements to the plot, now to answer my reviewers. For some teasers on the future of this fiction, read the chapter names on my profile.

PEJB Bengtzone v2

Thank you for your input, I know about Sasha and her role in the story but for the sake of connecting the Gundam multiverse and Familiar of Zero universe, I had to make some changes, don't worry though. This is a character most Gundam fans know from their childhoods, As for Siesta I would like to do that, but unfortunately for originality's sake I cannot, two other fictions have already given Siesta special powers, But Zeheart will form an X-Rounder Corps with some characters from the series.

Fangking2

Zeheart will eventually obtain Gundam Legilis once more but in the mean time he will receive another Gundam, as for mobile suits the descriptions on the terms, thank you for your input.

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades

I definitely plan on having him pilot Legilis again. I hope you don't mind waiting for season three though.

Thank you all for your support, having readers that take the time to review makes the effort all worth it.

Special thanks to Knightmare Gundam of Ni, for giving me the idea to include terms.


	4. These two moons

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Three: These two moons. Can I atone here?

Zeheart was fast asleep in the academy's clinic being defeated by his best friend and then being summoned to an unknown world was a tiring ordeal for him. In his dreams he heard a voice

"Zeheart." An elderly man called out to him.

Zeheart was shocked to see a familiar face. "Lord Ezelcant!"

"The war is over, humanity has been changed for the better," Lord Ezelcant said.

"R-Really?" Zeheart was shocked.

" Humanity is slowly reaching Eden. Zeheart, I'm sorry…" Lord Ezelcant said with regret in his voice. "I wanted a world where people could be human, but I robbed you of your own."

"Lord Ezelcant…" Zeheart replied. "I'm honored to have fought for your dream…for humanity's future" He bowed.

"You must live, Zeheart." Lord Ezelcant urged his friend. "Live free of the burden I placed on you…find your own dream and make it into a reality" He started to fade. "Remember …my final words to you"

Zeheart felt Lord Ezelcant's life fading away. "Lord Ezelcant, I Zeheart Galette, shall honor your final wish." He said in a sorrowful yet determined voice.

"Live, Zeheart" Lord Ezelcant said before passing away.

Zeheart woke up in the middle of the night and saw two moons through the window. "This really is a new world…"

* * *

The next morning, Zeheart woke up, still thinking of Lord Ezelcant's last words. "My reason for living has always been…" then he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he said.

"Excuse me" Mr. Colbert said as he entered the room. "Good morning Mr. Galette." The teacher smiled.

"Likewise" Zeheart replied, looking tired and saddened.

"What's wrong Mr. Galette?" Mr. Colbert asked with concern in his voice.

Louise was headed to the clinic where Zeheart was but as soon as she touched the doorknob, she heard Zeheart's voice.

Sensing no hostility from Mr. Colbert and seeing no reason to withhold information, Zeheart answered. "I wanted to create a better future for my world…a Utopia where we could be truly human…Eden."

" But what happened? Who were you in your world?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"I was a leader…who promised to save his people" Zeheart answered " But I lost my humanity…trying to make Eden into a reality. And I sacrificed people that loved and adored me." He said sadly. "I've lost everything…and here I am now."

"He…?!" Louise was outside the door, looking sad and angry.

"No" Mr. Colbert shook his head. "Thinking about others instead of yourself makes you very human, Mr. Galette" he smiled "No matter what you did, you wished and fought for a better future."

"Thank you…" Zeheart said. "But what do I have to live for?"

"Idiot!" Louise yelled as she stormed into the room. "Don't say things like that!" She then slapped him.

Both Zeheart and Mr. Colbert were surprised to see Louise.

"Louise…" Zeheart looked at the pink haired girl.

"Calm down Miss Valliere" Mr. Colbert tried to calm her down.

"You're my Familiar!" Louise was angry but she started tearing up " You have to live so you can protect me! I won't allow my servant to leave me all alone!"

"She's right you know." Mr. Colbert smiled. "As her Familiar you must stay by her side."

Zeheart was at a loss for words, he hardly knew these people but he could sense that they cared about him. "I'm sorry…Louise" He thought to himself. "What is this?"

"Learn more about our world Mr. Galette." Mr. Colbert smiled. " Your wish for a peaceful world is something worth fighting for, so please find your peace here."

"If you die I'll never forgive you!" Louise said.

Zeheart stood up and put on his coat. "I'll do my best." He looked at Louise. And thought to himself. "She's so fragile…is this the second chance God has given me? It must be…so I will protect her."

"I think it's time you went to class, Miss Valliere." Mr. Colbert said "You'll be late if you stay here any longer."

"But!" Louise objected.

"Don't worry" Mr. Colbert assured Louise. "Mr. Galette will still be here when you get back."

"Fine" Louise let out a sigh "Don't move an inch okay?" she did not show it, but she was happy that she had summoned a former ruler. "Maybe Big sister Eleanor will stop bugging me about marriage! Maybe people will stop calling me a Zero!" Louise turned red as soon as she realized what she had just said. "Stop thinking weird thoughts!" she told herself. "He's just my Familiar!" she then headed to the classroom.

"She's such a strange girl…" Zeheart told Mr. Colbert. " I don't understand why she acts like this."

Mr. Colbert let out a sigh. "You really don't understand women."

"Excuse me" Zeheart opened the door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Galette?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"You said I should learn more about your world, right? What better place to start than in a school?" Zeheart answered. "I'll just look around."

"Miss Valliere really summoned a strange character" Mr. Colbert smiled.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if this was a short chapter, I will make up for it next time. In my story Louise has a small crush on Zeheart. But don't worry, being Louise she will have a VERY hard time admitting it. Next chapter, Zeheart will meet the other students.


	5. Magic Academy

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Four: Magic Academy. You should only look at your master!

Zeheart left the clinic and began to walk down the halls of the Tristain Magic Academy. "The architecture is quite similar to the Suzie Muscovy School at Tordia, with a more medieval design though" He thought to himself.

"I have to get this flour to Chef Martaeu very soon" A maid was frantically running to the kitchen.

"Magic, Two Moons, and the apparent lack of technology…this world is very alien to me…" Zeheart thought as he walked down the halls. But before he could finish his train of thought he was bumped into.

"Ouch!" The maid stumbled and then looked at Zeheart. "I'm sorry!" She said, very embarrassed.

"It's alright" Zeheart assured her. "I should have sensed that" he held his hand out to the maid. "Are you alright?"

The maid took his hand and got up. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine" she smiled. "Thank you Mr...?" The maid looked at Zeheart a little confused, she had never seen him at the academy before.

"Zeheart." Zeheart replied to the maid.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zeheart." The maid smiled and she brushed some flour off her uniform. "I'm Siesta"

"Likewise" Zeheart nodded at Siesta's introduction, and then noticed that the flour she dropped was spilt all over the floor. "What a mess…"

"Oh, no!" Siesta panicked. "I'm going to get yelled at!"

"Calm down" Zeheart told Siesta "Just tell me where the kitchen is and I'll carry some the flour."

"R-Really?" Siesta was surprised by Zeheart's offer.

"I wasn't paying attention and you bumped into me, it's the least I can do." Zeheart told Siesta.

"Thank you very much Mr. Zeheart!" Siesta smiled, she was relieved that Zeheart had decided to help her. "I'll take you to the kitchen."

Siesta lead Zeheart to the kitchen, Zeheart was observing his surroundings and thought to himself. "I'll have to memorize the layout of the academy later"

* * *

Class was dismissed and the next subject was Master and Familiar bonding. Louise excitedly ran to the clinic and opened the door. "Zeheart! Come here right now!" she opened the door, only to see that he wasn't there. "That idiot! I told him to stay put!" she was red with anger.

* * *

Zeheart and Siesta made it to the kitchen. "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Zeheart." Siesta smiled.

"No problem." Zeheart answered. "If you'll excuse me, I must check on something."

"See you later, Mr. Zeheart." Siesta looked a little disappointed, she wanted to get to know her new friend.

* * *

Zeheart was on his way to the courtyard where Gundam Legilis's head was. " Maybe the systems still work." He thought to himself. "I'll see if I can use anything in the cockpit."

Kirche, who had just left class spotted Zeheart, upon getting a good look at him, she thought he was quite good looking. "Zero Louise sure summoned a handsome devil." she smiled seductively. "I think I'm in love" she then walked to him.

Zeheart could sense something approaching him, he felt like he was being stalked by some kind of predator. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Over here, Mr. Familiar" Kirche called out to Zeheart in a very seductive tone.

"Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away" Zeheart was very uncomfortable, he's experienced this before at Suzie Muscovy but not to this extent. He continued walking.

" You're not getting off that easily" Kirche said as she followed Zeheart.

Tabitha saw Kirche following Zeheart, she felt sorry for him or any man that was unlucky enough to catch Kirche's interest. "Kirche, you have an appointment remember?" Tabitha held out a paper with Kirche's schedule of when to meet her various partners.

Sensing an opportunity, Zeheart headed to Gundam Legilis's head while Kirche was distracted. He crawled into the cockpit and thought to himself. "Now, let's see what I can use." In the cockpit, he found his old control mask, the sword Lord Ezelcant had given him and a gun. "Good, now to check if I can still access the database" The screen was heavily damaged but one half still worked. "Looks like there's enough data to rebuild Gundam Legilis…as for the materials."

"Zeheart!" Louise shouted. "Where are you, you stupid Familiar!"

"Damn! Not now!" Zeheart thought to himself.

"If you're looking for your Familiar, I heard he was going to that weird metal head" Guiche told Louise.

Louise stormed off and headed to Gundam Legilis's head. "That idiot!"

"Hold on!" Guiche sighed. "That's Zero Louise for you."

Zeheart was studying what he can about Gundam Legilis's construction materials. "Finding them here will be very difficult." He sighed. "Some can only be manufactured in space."

"Looking for something?" Tabitha looked at Zeheart.

"Huh?" Zeheart looked at Tabitha.

Tabitha recognized the features on Gundam Legilis's head as the same as the ones on the illustrations on her history books. "The White Savior…"

" Excuse me?" Zeheart looked at Tabitha, puzzled by what she had just said.

Tabitha took out her history book and flipped the pages. "Here" she showed him an illustration of a mobile suit with four white wings.

"A Gundam!?" Zeheart was shocked.

"You're interesting." Tabitha looked at Zeheart "May I have your name?"

"Zeheart Galette" Zeheart replied. " And you are"

"Tabitha" Tabitha answered. " I can see it… you've fought so many battles." As someone who had lived a life on the battlefield, she could easily tell.

"Yes…battles to make a dream come true." Zeheart replied. He sensed Tabitha's emotion. "You're a warrior as well aren't you?" he then stepped out of Gundam Legilis's cockpit and sat beside her.

"We're the same" Tabitha looked at Zeheart.

"Zeheart!" Louise yelled out angrily when she saw Zeheart sitting next to Tabitha. "I was worried about you! And here you are! With someone else!"

"What's the matter?" Zeheart looked confused.

"We were talking" Tabitha leaned her head on Zeheart's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Zeheart asked Tabitha, surprised.

"There you are, darling!" Kirche yelled from a distance."

"You dog! I leave for a few hours and already your wagging your tail to other girls!" Louise was red with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Zeheart was getting annoyed. " I never had to deal with this sort of thing as a soldier…" He thought to himself.

Louise pulled Zeheart by the collar of his coat and dragged him away from Kirche and Tabitha. "I'm your master! How dare you look at other people!"

Zeheart sighed "It seems…people cause chaos like this…at times of peace" he smiled but upon realizing that he was smiling he thought. " Why…do I feel so content? Why?"

* * *

Author's note: Zeheart is now introduced to some of the students! I used Zeheart's X-Rounder senses to give him a sense of empathy but Louise is unreadable to him that will be explained in the future.

I made Tabitha like this because both she and Zeheart have a very violent past and Tabitha never met anyone similar at the academy so I feel she and Zeheart would get along.

I promised to keep Louise the brutal, jealous and sometimes illogical tsundere and I think I did ok in keeping that aspect of her. As for the sword he found in the cockpit, I have no idea what that thing Zeheart and Ezelcant carry around is, so I'll assume it's a sword.

Has anyone guessed who the White Savior is? Next Chapter we introduce Derflinger, Henrietta and Zeheart's temporary mobile suit. Now that the character the academy arc is coming to an end, expect to see more action next time!

Now, to answer my reviewers.

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades

Thank you for your support, I will keep n mind what you've said to ensure better quality for my readers.

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Thank you; get ready for the story to really get in motion!

Takeshi Yamato

I'm very glad you liked my little story, I will continue to update and I will try not to disappoint my good reviewers and readers.

Till next time! and tell me which of my upcoming projects your most interested in seeing.


	6. The Duel and the Princess

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Five: The Duel and the Princess. A new power

It's been three days since Louise summoned Zeheart. Zeheart was settling into the Tristain Magic Academy.

"That dog!" Louise said to herself "He already has a master and he's always ignoring me for other girls!" she was very annoyed at Zeheart for spending his most of his free time getting tutored by Tabitha on Halkeginia's history and geography. "Why won't he look at me?" she blushed red "Wh-What am I saying?!"

"Life here is so peaceful" Zeheart thought to himself as he did Louise's laundry, normally he would object to dong something that mundane, but he acknowledged the circumstance he was in. "Those that don't work don't get to eat" He thought to himself as he finished the task.

"Mr. Zeheart?" Siesta spotted him.

"Oh, it's you" Zeheart looked at Siesta. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me" Siesta smiled. "I would've been in big trouble it you weren't there."

"It's fine." Zeheart replied, "I'm glad I was able to help"

"I was wondering if I could return the favor" Siesta asked.

"Well…" Zeheart thought for a moment and looked at Louise's "unmentionables" he was fine with cleaning larger items of clothing but he had never had to wash women's underwear before. "I'm not familiar with washing this kind of thing"

"Sure" Siesta smiled, she was glad to be of use to her new friend. "Let me handle it" She took Louise's underwear and started washing it. "So…where to you come from, Mr. Zeheart?" she asked.

"Vagan." Zeheart answered her question.

"Where is that?" Siesta asked with a curious expression.

"It's…very far away" Zeheart answered "That's all I can say for now."

"I see" Siesta continued washing. " Are you and Miss Valliere close?"

"I've only known her for three days." Zeheart answered Siesta and thought to himself. "I can't say no…given that I'm her Familiar"

"Good" Siesta said softly, smiling as she washed.

"Did you say something?" Zeheart heard Siesta.

"Oh, nothing" Siesta smiled nervously and she blushed lightly.

"I must be going." Zeheart stood up. "Thank you again, Siesta."

"See you soon, Mr. Zeheart." Siesta smiled and thought to herself. "I can't let Miss Valliere win."

"What is this" Zeheart held his head; he felt an uncomfortable sensation from Siesta. "Never mind…" he walked away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kirche was talking to Tabitha.

"Tabitha, I want to see him so badly!" Kirche complained to Tabitha " Every time I try to see Zeheart, something comes up"

"He's off limits," Tabitha said as she read her book, she knew exactly why how Zeheart managed to avoid Kirche, after all she was the one who let him see Kirche's schedule.

"Oh, are you my love rival?" Kirche asked Tabitha teasingly.

"He's my friend" Tabitha answered. "I don't want him to become your toy."

"Whatever you say." Kirche smiled. "But I will have him."

* * *

Zeheart explored the courtyard, he saw some students spending time with their familiars and a man swinging a rusty brown sword, sparring with some of the male students.

"Who's next? Who wants to learn a lesson in swordplay?" The man bragged after defeating the students "How about you?" He spotted Zeheart and pointed his sword at him.

"Me?" Zeheart was confused, however, with Gundam Legilis disabled and his gun having limited ammunition, his best weapon was the sword Lord Ezelcant gave him. "This might be a good opportunity," He thought to himself. "Swordsmanship may be something I must master in this world."

"Well?" The man goaded Zeheart. "What do you say?"

"Very well" Zeheart nodded "I could use the practice." he unsheathed his sword, the blade was made from the same green colored metal that Ghirarga's spearheads were made of.

"Don't be stupid, Zero Louise's Familiar!" Guiche said mockingly to Zeheart." There's no way you can beat the academy's swordsmanship instructor! Just give up"

"Are you crazy?" Guiche's lover, Montmorency spoke.

"I am Mr. Épée! And I will be your opponent" Mr. Épée swung his sword. And lunged at Zeheart.

Zeheart's X-Rounder abilities took effect; He dodged Mr. Épée's first attack and prepared for a swift counterattack.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you!" Mr. Épée struck Zeheart's sword and pushed him back.

* * *

Louise entered the courtyard and saw that Zeheart was in a duel with Mr. Épée. " What did that dog get himself into this time?!" She was about to intervene.

"Stop" Tabitha told Louise " I know he can do this"

"Damn…" Zeheart thought to himself. "Swordsmanship wasn't prioritized in my training."

"You're open!" Mr. Épée charged at Zeheart and went in for his attack.

"What is this?" Zeheart felt a strange sensation coming from his sword, suddenly it felt much lighter and he felt himself resonate with it. "I can do this." He caught the blade of Mr. Épée's sword between his fingers and pushed him back.

"Not bad, but cheap tricks like that won't save you next time!" Mr. Épée swung his sword and struck the blade of Zeheart's " Watch a wonderful display of magic and swordsmanship" He took a wand out with his other hand and cast a spell on his sword and encased it's blade with ice.

"Don't get so confident!" Zeheart pressed a button and a miniature beam saber was generated from his sword's blade. "With this I can cut through his sword" he pushed forward and melted the ice, but was shocked when his beam saber made contact with the other sword.

"My sword is special!" Mr. Épée pushed Zeheart back with his sword and struck several times. "It can even withstand strong magic!"

"At this rate…" Zeheart then felt a strange pressure coming from Mr. Épée's sword. He saw a green glow emitting from it. "Could this be?" He recognized the same glow from the battle with Girard Spriggan. "I see!" he then concentrated his X-Rounder brainwaves onto the sword and called it to him.

"What is this?" Mr. Épée struggled to keep his grip onto his sword.

"This is my ability." Zeheart forced the sword out of Mr. Épée's hand and called it unto his own. "Prepare yourself." He then charged at Mr. Épée and pointed both swords at him. " This duel is mine."

"Never have I seen such a strong use of natural talent!" Mr. Épée smiled. "You are a far better swordsman than I!"

"You have skills worthy of a warrior" Zeheart replied. "I hope we can fight again someday."

Mr. Épée noticed his sword in Zeheart's left hand. "Keep my sword as a reward for defeating me. It seems to have chosen you." He smiled "What is your name sir?"

"Zeheart Galette" Zeheart replied.

"You did it!" Louise rushed to Zeheart and smiled, after seeing him defeat the top swordsmanship instructor in front of everyone, she was very happy that she had summoned a good fighter. "They'll stop calling me a Zero now!"

"Thank you" Zeheart put his hand on Louse's head " I have this skill so that I may protect you."

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! "Louise blushed " I-I'm just glad my servant knows how to fight."

"That was magnificent, Mr. Familiar" Guiche smiled.

"It's Zeheart" Zeheart looked at Guiche.

"Let's have our own duel when the Princess arrives!" Guiche held up his rose. "Let's show her the pure fighting spirit us noble warriors have!"

Zeheart ignored Guiche's flamboyant speech and walked away. "What was that? That feeling when I touched the sword?"

"Congratulations." Tabitha walked up to Zeheart.

"Thank you" Zeheart nodded "It means allot coming from someone like you." He held out his hand to Tabitha.

"Your welcome." Tabitha blushed and shook Zeheart's hand.

"You dog!" Zeheart holding hands with Tabitha angered Louise greatly. "I told you not to look at anyone but your master!"

"This again…" Zeheart sighed, he knew that he was going to be scolded by Louise.

"Cheer up, partner! " Mr. Épée' sword started to talk. "I'm sure the little princess will cool down!"

Zeheart Louise, and Tabitha looked at the sword, surprised to see it talking.

"Did the sword just…" Zeheart looked at Louise.

"I think so…" Louise looked back at Zeheart.

"The name's Derflinger!" The sword spoke. "Nice to meet you, partner!."

"Likewise, and I'm Zeheart" Zeheart replied to Derflinger.

"Are you and the Pink Princess a couple?" Derflinger asked.

Tabitha looked at Zeheart and thought to herself. "Please don't say yes."

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Louise blushed furiously at the question.

"No." Zeheart answered calmly.

Tabitha looked a little relieved, Louise however looked infuriated.

"You stupid dog!" Louise, very angry at Zeheart's coldness, stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Zeheart asked Derflinger.

"You really don't know women, do you?" Derflinger laughed. "So what's the story with you and glasses over there?" He gestured at Tabitha.

"She's a friend." Zeheart looked annoyed. "What's with all these questions?"

"Excuse me." Tabitha walked away. "Just a friend?" She was disappointed at what Zeheart had said about their relationship.

"That uncomfortable feeling again…" Zeheart felt the same sensation from Tabitha that he felt from Siesta and Kirche.

"I hope we have allot of fun adventures together, Partner!" Derflinger told Zeheart excitedly.

* * *

A few hours later, Zeheart returned to Louise's room to find her fast asleep.

"She looks so innocent like this…" he then placed his coat over her as a blanket. " Don't worry Louise…I will protect you…I don't know what the reason to live Lord Ezelcant wanted for me is… but I feel so content when I'm with you" Zeheart was unsure what he was feeling at the moment, but he felt a sense of peace when he was around Louise the same peace he had felt when he was with his friends at Tordia.

"Zeheart" Louise mumbled in her sleep "I…"

"Goodnight, Louise" Zeheart stroked her cheek and smiled his first genuine smile in a very long time.

* * *

The next day was a joyous event for the academy; it was the day Princess Henrietta was to visit. Students and teachers alike rushed to prepare for her visit.

Louise woke up. "Is it morning already?" She noticed that she was under Zeheart's coat, and she saw Zeheart asleep, with his head leaning on her bedside. "I'm glad that you're my servant." She blushed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You're awake." Zeheart woke up and saw Louise's face close to his cheek.

Louise blushed as soon as she noticed what she was doing. "H-Help me get changed!" she looked very angry and embarrassed.

"You're really a cute couple." Derflinger laughed.

* * *

About an hour later, Princess Henrietta's carriage arrived followed by two tall, gold and violet colored Armor Golems. As she stepped out of her carriage the students looked at her.

"How lovely, that beautiful maiden is our Princess!" Guiche smiled as he held out his rose.

"I'm prettier than her," Kirche said to herself.

"So she's the princess of your country, huh?" Zeheart asked Louise.

"Yeah." Louise answered with a smile on her face.

"She seems kind…and I see a gentle expression on her face." Zeheart observed.

"Everyone, please forgive me for my unannounced visit." Princess Henrietta said to the student and teachers.

"Please don't be, it's our honor." Old Osmond said respectfully.

Hours later, Zeheart and Louise were in Louise's room.

"It was very interesting, seeing your country's Princess…however." Zeheart said

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"She looks so gentle…can she really say like that when she becomes the Queen? Zeheart asked with concern in his voice.

"Princess Henrietta is very strong" Louise smiled. "She can take on anything."

"Very well" Zeheart nodded, he knew all too well what happened to gentle people when they were forced to fight. Especially what fighting did to their hearts.

* * *

Later that night Louise heard a knock on the door

"Someone's here." Louise said.

"I'll get it" Zeheart walked to the door and opened it.

A hooded figure walked into the room and straight for Louise.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Louise lifted her wand.

Sensing no hostility from the hooded figure, Zeheart stayed calm. "Calm Down."

"It's been a while" The hooded figure smiled.

"Huh?" Louise was surprised.

"Louise Francoise!" The hooded figure hugged Louise.

Zeheart looked at the two of them.

"Your Highness!" Louise was shocked.

"I missed you, my childhood friend" Princess Henrietta was overcome with joy.

"Please don't Princess" Louise bowed. " You shouldn't be in such a low class place on your own."

"Please don't be so formal, Louise Francoise" Princess Henrietta smiled. "We're friends."

"You're too kind, Princess." Louise said.

"Childhood friends, huh?" Zeheart asked.

"I was Her Highness's playmate when we were little." Louise answered with a smile.

"Yes we are" Princess Henrietta smiled at Zeheart. "I've wanted to see her ever since Father passed away." She started tearing up.

"Your Highness, I'll do my best for you!" Louise held her hands.

"Who is this man, Louise?" Princess Henrietta looked at Zeheart. "Is he your lover?"

"W-we're j-just." Louise blushed.

"No, we're not" Zeheart gave his usual cold reply.

Louise glared daggers at Zeheart.

"I wanted to meet you" Princess Henrietta looked at Zeheart. "The former ruler turned Familiar."

"I'm honored to meet this nation's Princess" Zeheart kneeled and bowed to Princess Henrietta.

"You really summoned a great Familiar, Louise."

"I wish he would care about me a little more though" Louise pouted.

Zeheart and Princess Henrietta both looked at Louise.

"N-N-Nothing!" Louise blushed heavily.

"Seeing you again has been wonderful, Louise Francoise." Princess Henrietta hugged Louise.

"It's the same for me" Louise hugged Princess Henrietta back.

"Mr. Familiar, please take care of Louise for me." Princess Henrietta told Zeheart.

"I promise…even if it means sacrificing my own life." Zeheart replied.

Louise just stood there, blushing and silent for a while, she was very happy that someone cared about her that much. "Zeheart…"

"Goodnight." Princess Henrietta closed the door. "I'm glad someone like him is protecting Louise." She thought to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mr. Colbert was studying a strange type of Armor Golem that was excavated near the academy "I'm sure Mr. Galette will like this" The armor golem was black and red in color, and it had wings and a tail that resembled a sword and the text on it's chest read "Zedas R"

* * *

Author's note: This is my longest chapter yet! Okay so Derf is in the picture now! And I did something different with his introduction! And the duel with Guiche is on for next chapter! Zeheart is very loyal to Louise because he feels that he owes her for his second chance but is oblivious to Louise's feelings. I plan to develop Tabitha and Zeheart's friendship as part of Louis's relationship with Zeheart.

Now to answer my reviewers!

Takeshi Yamato

Thanks again! And what makes things worse for Zeheart is, how he's dealing with Louise having feelings for him and being extremely stubborn about it! And Zeheart's duel with Guiche will be a little different this time around.

You'll see the next chapter before the month ends and I hope you enjoy it!

Those two are definitely on my top priority list! And I will publish previews of them soon!

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Don't worry, nothing that crazy. You'll find out soon enough.


	7. Mobile Suit

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Six: Mobile Suit. The Black Winged Armor Golem

It was about two in the morning, Zeheart was asleep on a corner in Louise's room when he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?" he thought to himself and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Galette." Mr. Colbert whispered. "I have something to show you." He smiled. "I think you'll find it very interesting."

"Lead the way" Zeheart replied silently, careful not to wake up the sleeping Louise.

* * *

Zeheart and Mr. Colbert went to a large cave that contained ruins that was near the academy by horseback.

"We're here." Mr. Colbert smiled excitedly as he entered the cave and then walked to the ruins.

"What is this place?" Zeheart asked as he followed Mr. Colbert.

"This is where I do my research." Mr. Colbert said proudly. "I study these ruins during my spare time."

"Impressive." Zeheart looked around until he saw a large object covered by cloth. "What is that?" He pointed at it.

"That's what I wanted to show you" Mr. Colbert said. "Mind helping me pull the cloth off?" he asked.

"This should be interesting." Zeheart said. "Let's see it then"

Zeheart and Mr. Colbert pulled off the cloth to reveal a black winged Armor Golem.

"Th-This can't be?!" Zeheart was shocked. "Zedas R?"

"You know what this thing is?" Mr. Colbert asked curiously.

"It's a weapon from my world." Zeheart answered, still surprised. Upon further inspection of the ruins, he found something familiar.

"You have Armor Golems in your world?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"They're called Mobile Suits where I come from." Zeheart answered. "This one is called Zedas R." He remembered that the Vagan ship that was supposed to deliver Zedas R Unit 02 had mysteriously vanished during the second phase of Project Eden, over 25 years ago. "It can't be…" he thought to himself.

"This is a relic from your world?" Mr. Colbert smiled excitedly.

"Yes…" Zeheart answered as he looked around. " So are these ruins." He looked around and said, "These are definitely the remains of a Fa Bose class ship."

"Amazing!" Mr. Colbert was getting more excited by the moment. "To be in the presence of technology from another world!"

"The deeper we get into the ruins…the more things will find" Zeheart was studying the ship's remains. "These ships usually carry dozens of Mobile Suits."

"There are more?" Mr. Colbert smiled excitedly. "What else can we find here?"

"If the terminals still work…" Zeheart answered. "We can find valuable information." He thought to himself. "The facilities here are outdated…repairing Gundam Legilis here will be highly difficult if not impossible."

"Thank you, Mr. Galette!" Mr. Colbert smiled gratefully. "With you here, my research will finally get somewhere!"

"I should be thanking you for showing me this." Zeheart replied as he made his way into the ship.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Mr. Colbert asked concerned.

"Don't worry." Zeheart assured Mr. Colbert. "I know the layout of these ships."

"This is so exciting!" Mr. Colbert followed Zeheart into the ship.

* * *

As Zeheart and Mr. Colbert went deeper into the ship, Zeheart noticed something strange, there were hardly any bodies of the dead crewmembers.

"So the survivors made it out, huh?" Zeheart smiled a little in relief. "Perhaps I should seek them out when I have the opportunity." He thought to himself.

"Amazing!" Mr. Colbert looked around the ship. "Your world is amazing, Mr. Galette!"

"Strange…" Zeheart activated the ship's terminal and read the files "It says this ship has been dormant for over 80 years…but the second phase of Project Eden was only 25 years ago." He thought to himself as he checked the database for the name of the ship's commander. "Commander Sasaki Takeo…high level X-Rounder and Zedas R Unit-02's designated pilot…" a profile complete with a picture of the commander was visible on the screen, he had black hair and grey eyes.

" We should head back to the academy, Mr. Galette." Mr. Colbert sighed. "I have work and Miss Valliere must be worried sick about you."

"We can get to the academy in about half an hour." Zeheart replied as he took a data transfer stick out of the terminal.

"How?" Mr. Colbert looked confused.

Zeheart and Mr. Colbert exited the ship and made their way back to where Zedas R was.

"We'll go in this" Zeheart climbed into Zedas R's cockpit. He examined the controls and started up the system. "Good, it's still functional."

"Is it safe?" Mr. Colbert asked worried.

"Yes, now let's get going" Zeheart answered.

"This will be fun!" Mr. Colbert climbed into the cockpit of Zedas R.

Zeheart transformed Zedas R into fighter mode and flew out of the cave and headed back to the academy.

* * *

Louise had just woken up; she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Zeheart." She smiled but she couldn't see him anywhere. "W-Where did he go?!" she panicked then got angry. "That dog!"

* * *

Back to Zeheart and Mr. Colbert.

"We're almost there." Zeheart told Mr. Colbert as he spotted the academy from the sky.

"I've never seen an Armor Golem transform and fly so gracefully!" Mr. Colbert smiled. "Amazing!"

Zeheart landed Zedas R on the academy's courtyard.

"W-What's that?!" Shouted Montmorency as she saw Zedas R.

"I've never seen an Armor Golem like that before!" a shocked Guiche added.

"What in the world?" Louise said.

Zedas R's sensor started flashing and beeping as the cockpit opened and Zeheart and Mr. Colbert exited it.

"What an exhilarating ride!" Mr. Colbert smiled.

"We should check out those ruins again when we have time." Zeheart said. "There are still areas we haven't explored yet."

"Absolutely!" Mr. Colbert smiled.

"Z-Zeheart was in that thing?" a shocked Guiche said. "I shouldn't have asked for that duel" He thought to himself and gulped.

"My darling is so amazing!" Kirche blushed.

"Zeheart!" Louise rushed at him furiously. "How could you leave me all alone like that?!" Louise held back tears. "D-Do you know how worried I was? You stupid dog!"

"I'm sorry." Zeheart apologized to Louise.

"Never do that again, okay?" Louise pouted and looked away.

"Very well." Zeheart patted Louise on the head.

"Zeheart" Tabitha walked up to him and hugged his arm. " Where did you go?"

Louise was furious upon seeing Tabitha so close to Zeheart.

Knowing that he could trust Tabitha, Zeheart answered, "I was investigating the ruins Mr. Colbert showed me, perhaps you'd like to join us next time."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it." Tabitha looked at Zeheart.

Louise could barely contain her rage. "That dog!"

* * *

Before Louise could say anything, Princess Henrietta and her escorts had arrived.

"Your Highness" Louise bowed to Princess Henrietta.

"Nice to see you again, Louise Francoise." Princess Henrietta smiled. "And you, too, Mr. Familiar." She looked at Zeheart. "I never did get your name"

"It's Zeheart Galette." Zeheart bowed. "It's an honor to see you again."

"No need to be so formal, Zeheart" Princess Henrietta smiled. "I hope we can become friends.

"Likewise" Zeheart nodded.

"Princess, what brings you here?" Louise asked Princess Henrietta.

"I've come to spend time with you, of course" Princess Henrietta smiled. "And to get to know Zeheart." She then looked at Zeheart.

"I-I'll entertain you as best as I can!" Louise smiled excitedly.

"What's that?" Princess Henrietta noticed Zedas R.

"It's my Mobile Suit." Zeheart answered. "It's called Zedas R."

"Mobile Suit?" Both Princess Henrietta and Louise asked Zeheart.

"It's what Armor Golems are called in my world." Zeheart answered.

"I've never seen an Armor Golem like that before." Princess Henrietta said. "I hope you can protect everyone with it."

"I will try my best." Zeheart bowed.

"Let's show the Princess our magnificent duel!" Guiche put his hand on Zeheart's shoulder, he was trembling with fear but he tried not to show it.

"Princess Henrietta." Zeheart said. "I will demonstrate to you my abilities." He looked at Guiche. "Prepare yourself." He then summoned Derflinger to his hand.

"I'm ready to see some action, partner!" Derflinger said.

"I look forward to seeing them, Zeheart." Princess Henrietta smiled.

"Even someone like him can be outnumbered" Guiche thought to himself, he was still nervous about the duel, especially after remembering Zeheart defeat. Mr. Épée. "Prepare yourself, Zeheart" he was still nervous, but he couldn't go back on his challenge in front of the princess. He scattered the petals of his rose and he created about twenty bronze Valkyries and sent them to attack.

Zeheart unsheathed his sword and activated a beam saber from it and threw Derflinger at the Valkyries. A green glow came from Derflinger, he telekinetically slashed half of the Valkyries with Derflinger and he finished off the rest quickly with his beam saber.

"S-So quickly!" Guiche was shocked and humiliated by his swift defeat.

"It took bravery to face me, even after seeing what I can do…" Zeheart extended his hand to Guiche. "That is the mark of a warrior."

"Thank you so much!" Guiche shook Zeheart's hand. "Your noble spirit has inspired me to become a stronger warrior, strong enough to match my beautiful and honorable spirit."

"That was amazing, Zeheart." Princess Henrietta clapped.

"He is My Familiar after all!" Louise smiled proudly.

"I am honored." Zeheart bowed to Princess Henrietta.

* * *

Later that night, Zeheart snuck out of Louise's room to examine Gundam Legilis's head. He was in the cockpit. "I'll download Gundam Legilis's combat data and schematics onto this data transfer stick and upload it onto the ship's database, maybe I can develop a new machine while waiting for the chance to repair Gundam Legilis."

"Mr. Zeheart" Siesta spotted Zeheart in Gundam Legilis's head.

"Oh, It's you Siesta" Zeheart had just finished downloading the data.

"I wanted to talk to you" Siesta played with her fingers. "Alone."

"About?" Zeheart looked at her and his senses detected another X-Rounder nearby. "What was that…"

"What's wrong Mr. Zeheart?" Siesta looked worried.

"This feeling…"Zeheart looked at Siesta and saw her resemblance to the Commander of the ruined ship. "It can't be…she's an X-Rounder!"

"Mr. Zeheart?" Siesta was still worried that Zeheart hadn't said anything.

"It's nothing…" Zeheart held his head. "She's the same level as Magician's 8 member."

"Mr. Zeheart..." Siesta blushed. "Thank you for always being kind to me." She smiled. "For giving me hope."

"I'll do anything for the people I cherish." Zeheart answered as he exited Gundam Legilis's cockpit. "You were kind to me as well."

Siesta placed a light kiss on Zeheart's cheek. "Please continue being the kind person I admire." She blushed and walked away.

"What was that for…" Zeheart thought to himself as he touched his cheek.

"Partner, The Pink Princess is not gonna like that!" Derflinger laughed.

"Louise is something different to me…I can't describe my feelings…but I can't call it love." Zeheart replied.

"And How about Glasses?" Derflinger asked.

"Tabitha is the only person here…that I feel can understand me." Zeheart answered. "Tell me, is it wrong for me…as a warrior to feel so attached to these people."

"Warriors are people too" Derflinger asked. "Extraordinary people, but still people, and people need each other."

"I've forgotten that for the longest time…and it drove me to give up my human emotions…" Zeheart lamented. "It took losing a battle after sacrificing people that loved me to realize…just how much of my humanity I've lost."

"Don't sweat it, partner!" Derflinger said. "The way I see it, you have people here that love you, and are helping you feel again."

"Love…huh?" Zeheart thought to himself. "My most loyal subordinate, Fram Nara…may have been in love with me, but I only realized that…when it was too late." He looked down in sadness.

"So why waste any more love that people are giving you?" Derflinger said seriously. "Take that love to heart and give some of it back to them."

"Derflinger…" Zeheart was shocked at what Derflinger told him.

"You mean so much to the Pink Princess." Derflinger laughed. "And you even admitted that you felt peaceful around her."

"You heard that?" Zeheart replied.

"You're a human before you are a warrior." Derflinger said.

Zeheart remembered those exact words from Asemu on the day he was defeated. "Thank you…I will never take my feelings for them full granted, these feelings of love and friendship.

* * *

In Old Osmond's Office, he was having a chat with Mr. Épée "So you dueled with Miss Valliere's Familiar?"

"Yes I did, I felt the fighting spirit of a Gundam Pilot from him" Mr. Épée smiled.

"Like in those Gundam Fights you always talk about?" Old Osmond chuckled.

"How I miss those duels in Neo France." Mr. Épée nodded.

"We'll get you back there one way or another, Gundam Fighter George de Sand" Old Osmond smiled and smoked his pipe.

"I did miss being called by my real name" George smiled as he held his rose. "Wait for me, my beloved Neo France."

* * *

Author's note: Zedas R is here along with a little surprise! Mr. Épée was George de Sand all along! I think his character fits this universe quite well! We'll be seeing more of the ruins of the Vagan ship in future chapters. In this chapter, Zeheart is coming to terms with his feelings.

Now to answer my reviewers!

PEJP Bengtzone V2

I'll have Cattleya's health tied to another character from the Gundam series, but that's a secret for now.

Zedas R used until Zeheart develops a new suit using some of Gundam Legilis's combat data and materials from the ruins.

I need to watch Dunbine first.

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades

Thank you. Zeheart has trouble realizing it because he's still a little shaken up by sacrificing Fram.

Zeheart will be reusing his Control Mask for Zedas R. and he will use data from Legilis to create a new Mobile Suit

Takeshi Yamato

Thanks for enjoying it!

I decided to do something a little different to showcase Zeheart's X-Rounder abilities integrating into his Gandalfr powers.

From here on, things will get more Interesting with ms battles

I'll get right to it


	8. Confused emotions

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Seven: Confused emotions. Why are you so close to her?

In a large castle near the border of Gallia, Four mysterious figures were discussing their newest plot. The first one was a tall, middle-aged man that wore an armored blue Victorian era commander's uniform, a mid length cape that extended from the shoulder and an armet that concealed his facial features, the second figure was a masked man with long brownish blonde hair and a beard, a hooded woman with green hair and finally a man with curled hair and an outfit that resembled that of a priest.

" Sir Cromwell" The man with the armet spoke "Why have you called us here?"

"I want to know that myself" The green haired woman spoke. " What could be this important?"

"Is this about the void mage?" The masked man added.

"Wardes is correct." Cromwell smiled. "We need that power to take over Tristain and Albion."

"Where to you plan on finding a void mage?" The green haired woman asked.

"At the Magic academy of course" Wardes answered. "She's my Fiancé"

"I want you to get her for us, Wardes" Cromwell told Wardes. "As for you." He looked at the green haired woman. "I want you to steal something for me. Can you do it, Fouqet?" He put a small chest of gems on the table.

"I can do anything for a reward that great" Fouqet smiled.

"Good." Cromwell smiled. "I want you to locate Steal the Black Winged Armor Golem for us."

"I'll get right to it then." Fouqet said.

"As for you, Sieg." Cromwell looked at the man with the armet. " I want you to lead Reconquista's army, try your best to keep the loss of our valuable resources to a minimum, we need them all for the upcoming war."

"By valuable resources…I hope you mean the soldiers." Sieg spoke.

"You're a strange one Sieg, but I can expect no less from the man that fought and bested the Heavy Wind, Karin Desiree de La Valliere." Cromwell chuckled. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Sieg, Wardes and Fouqet left to attend to their assigned tasks. Son after, a red haired man entered the room.

"Good show!" The red haired man clapped.

"You think King Joseph will be pleased?" Cromwell asked.

"Beats me." The red haired man shrugged. "I'm just doing this for fun." He smiled with murderous intent.

"Did you hear about the Familiar that the third daughter of Valliere summoned?" Cromwell was frightened by the red haired man's expression. "What do you think, Desil?"

"I think that my little brother is up for some interesting times." Desil smirked. "I'll leave him alone for now."

"He won't stand a chance!" Cromwell smiled proudly "Our army is magnificent."

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate Zeheart." Desil glared at Cromwell. "He surprised even me " he smirked. "Just be sure not to get him too angry, who knows what he'll do to you."

"We can handle a single Familiar." Cromwell laughed.

"If you say so, don't forget that I am a Familiar as well," Desil laughed upon saying that "I still can't get used to saying that" he walked away.

* * *

It was after class at the academy and a day away from the summer break. Zeheart was on his way to Tabitha's room for his daily lessons on Halkeginia.

"Maybe I should show her the ship tonight…" Zeheart thought to himself. He had been enjoying Tabitha's company lately and he felt that she was his closest friend at the academy. "It's the least I can do to repay her."

"He's late..." Tabitha was in her room waiting for Zeheart to arrive. She was excited to see him but at the same time, she was frustrated at how he defined their relationship. "Zeheart doesn't understand at all…" she wanted him to notice her feelings for him.

"I've been here for almost a month now…" Zeheart thought to himself as he walked. "Why am I so content?" he thought of Louise's smile "I owe all of this to her…this second chance at life, being able to meet Tabitha and Mr. Colbert and learning how to feel human once more…" he stopped "Lord Ezelcant…is this what you wanted for me?"

"I haven't been able to share them…" Tabitha thought to herself. "My past and my sorrows" she looked outside the window of her room " But ever Zeheart arrived, I've been able to talk about them… and have someone understand them." She looked at her door " I love him…and I want to be there for him…like he always is for me."

"Louise is so valuable to me… despite her attitude…she still takes care of me" Zeheart thought. "I know that she's started to depend on me, so I will stay by her side no matter what…as her guardian."

"Zeheart." Louise walked up behind him and tugged on his coat. " Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" Zeheart nodded. "Tell me anything."

"Zeheart, things have gotten better for me ever since I summoned you" Louise blushed a little. "People have started respecting me more and…I feel so protected and cared for."

"I should be thanking you." Zeheart replied. "You've given me a second chance at life, if it weren't for you…I'd be gone by now." He knelt down and looked up at Louise. "You're a very precious person to me."

"Stay with me…" Louise blushed more "Never leave your master's side, always care for me and protect me," She hugged Zeheart.

"I promise." Zeheart was a little confused by Louise's sudden hug but he hugged her back. "This new life you've given me…I'll dedicate it to protecting you."

"I'm going to see what's taking him so long." Tabitha walked out of her room.

"Why do I fee like this?" Louise thought to herself, being this close to Zeheart made her heart race.

"No!" Tabitha dropped her staff when she saw Zeheart and Louise hugging.

"Tabitha?" Zeheart heard the sound of her staff drop.

"Zeheart and Louise…" Tabitha walked away sadly.

"I have to go after her." Zeheart told Louise as he stopped hugging her and walked after Tabitha.

"Wait!" Louise watched Zeheart walk away. "He always does this…he's so close to Tabitha." She clenched her fists. "Even if I feel this way about him…" she blushed red "W-What am I thinking?! He's just my Familiar!"

"He's quite the character, that Zeheart Galette" Mr. épée spoke to Louise.

* * *

Zeheart followed Tabitha to the courtyard. She was sitting down next to Slylpheed.

"Tabitha, what's wrong?" Zeheart walked up to her.

"I waited for you, and you were…!" Tabitha glared at Zeheart.

"I'm sorry, Louise said she wanted to talk to me." Zeheart sat beside Tabitha.

"It's always about her, isn't it?" Tabitha looked down. "Why are you always with her?"

"Because she saved me…I owe her that much." Zeheart looked at Tabitha. "You're my closest friend…if anything's bothering you, please tell me."

"Zeheart…" Tabitha looked at Zeheart. "Am I really just a friend to you?"

"What do you mean?" Zeheart looked at Tabitha.

"I love you, Zeheart. You're the only one I can talk to, the only one that understands me." Tabitha hugged Zeheart. " I want you to see me as more than a friend."

"Tabitha…" Zeheart was shocked at what Tabitha had just said. "I'm sorry…but I can't feel the same way right now…"

"Then I'll make you love me, someday." Tabitha blushed and she leaned in to kiss Zeheart.

"Mr. Galette!" Mr. Colbert exited his shed. "I've received some excellent news about a new discovery on the border of Gallia!" he saw Tabitha about to kiss Zeheart. "Am I interrupting?"

"That's right." Desperate to distract Tabitha, Zeheart told her. "Mr. Colbert and I explored ruins a few days ago, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with us."

* * *

Elsewhere, Louise and Mr. épée were having tea at his office.

"So what's on your mind, Miss Valliere" Mr. épée asked as he poured tea into both his and Louise's cups.

"It's my Familiar" Louise sighed. "He says I mean allot to him, but he spend so much time with Tabitha" she got angry "That dog even talks to the maid!"

"A woman's jealousy really is a frightening thing" Mr. épée chuckled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Louise blushed at Mr. épée's comment.

"Don't try to hide it." Mr. épée smiled. "You're jealous because Zeheart spends time with Tabitha."

"Th-that's not true!" Louise blushed angrily. "I-it's just that he promised to protect me, but he's always with Tabitha!"

"And you've just proved my point" Mr. épée laughed.

"B-but he's just my Familiar!" Louise yelled in embarrassment.

"But before that, he is a warrior and a ruler." Mr. épée said. "I wouldn't get to jealous if I were you." He told Louise "You and Zeheart have bond, so if you ask me, you'll always be on his mind."

"His master should always be on his mind!" Louise smiled, she was very glad to hear what Mr. épée had just said.

* * *

Back at the courtyard with Zeheart, Tabitha and Mr. Colbert,

"Zeheart…" Tabitha wasn't happy about Zeheart changing the subject, but she was interested in what he was suggesting. "Fine…but this isn't over."

"Fine." Zeheart sighed."Mr. Colbert, can Tabitha come with us?"

"Of course!" Mr. Colbert smiled. "The more travelling with us, the better!"

"Did somebody say ruins?" Guiche was eavesdropping on Zeheart and Mr. Colbert. "The girls just love adventurers!" he held his rose up. "So count me in!"

"Fine" Zeheart agreed to take Guiche along "He's too much of an idiot to pose any real danger, I suppose he can be useful."

"My talents as an Earth Mage will be useful when we excavate." Guiche smiled proudly.

"Darling!" Kirche said to Zeheart. "You weren't planning on leaving without telling me, were you?" she pouted.

"Well, this was going to be a secret" Zeheart said.

"I can't let you leave without me, Darling" Kirche said seductively.

"Fine, we'll leave at about eight in the morning" Zeheart told the group.

"I'm so excited, darling!" Kirche hugged Zeheart from behind. " A romantic trip with you and a treasure hunt is perfect!" she let go " See you tomorrow." She returned to her room.

* * *

As soon as Kirche left, Zeheart told the group. "We leave a five, don't tell Kirche." He didn't want his already hectic situation with Tabitha to worsen by bringing Kirche along with them.

"We should take Siesta along with us." Mr. Colbert suggested. " She can do most of the cooking and cleaning on our journey."

"That sounds like a good idea." Zeheart agreed.

"True, I don't want to eat bad food, even if we're traveling" Guiche added.

"Alright." Tabitha nodded.

"I'll ask Siesta later" Zeheart excused himself "I'll tell Louise that Mr. Colbert invited me to an expedition, she's visiting her family, so I'm sure she'll be safe."

"Glasses looked really intense back there, don't you think, partner?" Derflinger spoke to Zeheart.

"I don't know how to reply to her feelings..." Zeheart answered "Love isn't my main concern at the moment."

"You're a lot like the guy my first partner loved." Derflinger laughed. "He sure gave her a hard time before they got together."

"What happened to him?" Zeheart asked.

"He sacrificed himself for something." Derflinger said. "Well, no use dwelling on it."

"Yeah." Zeheart said.

* * *

Siesta was cleaning the hallway when Zeheart had approached her.

"Siesta, can I ask you something?" Zeheart said.

"Sure." Siesta answered with a smile.

"Mr. Colbert and I are travelling to Gallia" Zeheart said. "And I was wondering if you could come with us, we could use a good cook like you.

"I'd be delighted!" Siesta's face beamed with joy.

"Good, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at five." Zeheart replied. "Thank you."

"I'll be right there!" Siesta could barely contain her excitement.

"Excuse me." Zeheart headed to Louise's room.

" A Trip with Mr. Zeheart!" Siesta smiled. "I'm so happy!" she thought to herself.

* * *

Zeheart knocked the door to Louise's room.

"I'm back" Zeheart said as he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Zeheart." Louise smiled.

"It's nice to see you again after such a long day." Zeheart smiled back at Louise.

"I-I was wondering." Louise blushed. "If you'd come with me and meet my family?"

"I'm sorry." Zeheart looked at Louise. "Mr. Colbert and I are investigating a new site at Gallia."

"I-It's fine…" Louise looked very disappointed, after her talk with Mr. épée, she had come to terms with some of her feelings towards Zeheart.

"Are you sure?" Zeheart was concerned by the look on Louise's face.

"I'm fine!" Louise snapped. "I'm going to bed!" She covered herself under her sheets.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back." Zeheart curled up in his corner of the room.

"That dog!" Louise thought to herself. "I'm his master, yet…yet he's going somewhere without me!" she did not know it, but tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Goodnight, Louise." Zeheart said to her.

"Wait, Zeheart!" Louise came out from under the covers. "Can you sleep on the bed with me tonight?"

"What?" Zeheart was confused by Louise's sudden request.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Louise blushed. "I won't see you for a while…s-so I want you to stay with me tonight."

"As you wish." Zeheart agreed to Louise's request and he climbed into bed with her.

"You're really an idiot, you know that?" Louise faced Zeheart. "Don't you know how much I need you in my life?"

"Louise…" Zeheart looked at Louise.

"When you come back…please spend more time with me." Louise hugged Zeheart. "It's your duty as my Familiar." She wanted Zeheart to notice her more, but her honor as a noble forbid her from showing all her true feelings but upon remembering what Mr. épée had told her, she was feeling good about her bond with Zeheart.

"I promise." Zeheart hugged Louise back and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, at about five Zeheart, Mr. Colbert, Tabitha, Guiche and Siesta were gathered at the courtyard. Zeheart was in the cockpit of Zedas R and there was a huge basket beside the mobile suit.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"I'm looking forward to our adventure!" Guiche said excitedly. "And the beautiful women we'll meet."

"Ready." Tabitha said.

"I'll do my best!" Siesta smiled.

"Good, now everyone, step into the basket." Mr. Colbert said, as everyone entered the basket, he called out to Zeheart in Zedas R's cockpit. "Mr. Galette, would you kindly pick up that large basket"

"Roger, everyone, hold on tight." Zeheart took off, carrying the basket in Zedas R's arms.

"I-Is this safe?" Guiche panicked.

"Zeheart is a skilled pilot, we're in good hands." Mr. Colbert assured Guiche.

In the distance, Mr. épée was watching the group depart. "Reminds me of my old Shuffle alliance days." He took off his glove and looked at his Jack of Diamonds mark.

* * *

Some time later, Louise woke up to find that Zeheart was no longer beside her. "So he really left…" she was upset that she and Zeheart were separated.

Kirche woke up as well and after getting dressed, she headed downstairs to meet Zeheart. "Darling, where are you?"

Montmorency was looking for Guiche, at the courtyard. "Guiche!" She called out. "You better not be flirting again!"

"You three seem to be looking for someone" Mr. épée said. "Zeheart left with Mr. Colbert, Tabitha, Siesta and Guiche." He smiled.

"T-T-That dog!" Louise was red with anger. "He said he was going on an expedition! But he brought Tabitha and the maid!"

" How cruel! My darling left without me!" Kirche yelled.

"That flirt, Guiche probably went to see other women!"

"My armor golem is ready to go" Mr. épée smiled. " They're going to Gallia, want to follow them."

All three of the girls accepted Mr. épée's offer, all of them were very angry.

"I'll teach that dog a lesson!" Louise took her wand out and energy started surging through it.

"Zeheart, as a warrior, you must know even the smallest details of conflict." Mr. épée smiled. "Get ready to be tested by George De Sand."

* * *

Mr. épée, Louise, Kirche and Montmorency left to follow Zeheart's group. But someone else was also following Zeheart.

"Your armor Golem will be mine soon, Familiar" Fouqet smirked in the cockpit of her own Armor Golem, it had one eye and was painted dark green with a silver trim and it was armed with a large shield and a double ended pole arm with a mace on one end and a spear on the other. The text on its head read. "Zaku II"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was experiencing some problems with my connection. Sorry if this chapter's a little boring because it was meant to show Zeheart's effect on Tabitha and Louise. We introduce the Villains of this story arc and Zeheart's brother Desil! I also introduced a mysterious masked knight named Sieg, hardcore Gundam fans can guess his identity based on one of his lines! Nex chapter, we see a Mobile Suit battle with a surprising end, and more suits will be introduced! Stay tuned! And I apologize for letting the Academy arc drag on for too long.

Now to answer my reviewers.

Takeshi Yamato

I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Thanks! Expect much more characters from the Gundam Multiverse.

Indeed it will, and the chronology of the event as well!

And I look forward to your review!

Indeed he is! And he will be both an ally and a mentor!

I like what I did with Guiche as well.

Mega1987

Char will not be featured but Amuro will definitely get his place in the spotlight in the future!

Matchstick800

Thanks for enjoying it! And you are correct about Heero but his mobile suit is the one from Frozen Teardrop, the Snow White, His story will be told in the prequel to this one.

PEJP BengtZone V2

Due to my hectic schedule I cannot pick up Dunbine, sorry and Siesta's X-Rounder abilities will play a big part in the future!


	9. The thief

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter eight: The thief. Mobile Suit battle.

Zeheart, Mr. Colbert, Tabitha, Siesta and Guiche were travelling to Gallia.

"I think we should stop for the night." Mr. Colbert spotted a lake and signaled to Zeheart.

"Sounds good." Zeheart landed Zedas R near the lake.

"Finally" Guiche stepped out and stretched his arms. "I'm a little hungry."

"I'll go get us something." Zeheart stepped out of Zedas R's cockpit with Derflinger on his back and his sword on his waist.

* * *

As Zeheart left to find food, the group started talking.

"So, was Zeheart a noble in his world?" Guiche asked Mr. Colbert. "The way he dresses and talks is just like one."

"Zeheart was the leader of his nation." Mr. Colbert answered. "Much like a king."

"W-What?!" Guiche was shocked. "So Zero Louise summoned a king?"

"Well, more like a knight that was promoted to a king." Mr. Colbert chuckled.

"Mr. Zeheart's amazing!" Siesta sighed. "I wonder if he'll ever notice a common girl like me." She thought to herself.

"Right." Tabitha read out of her book, she already knew about Zeheart's past from their previous conversations. "You still didn't answer me…Zeheart."

* * *

Zeheart went into the woods to find food for the group he then spotted a deer.

"Alright." Zeheart looked at the deer and took out his sword. "If I extend the beam saber's length, I could use it from this range."

"Quite the plan you got there, Partner!" Derflinger said.

Zeheart activated a beam saber from his sword and extended its length by about fifteen meters and stabbed from the distance. He then walked over to it.

"It's bigger than I thought" Zeheart sighed. "How do I take this back to camp?"

"Need a hand?" Mr. épée asked Zeheart.

"Mr. épée?" Zeheart looked at Mr. épée. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking the girls on a journey to follow their loved ones." Mr. épée chuckled.

"Girls?" Zeheart was puzzled by Mr. épée's comment.

"You stupid dog!" Louise yelled at Zeheart.

"Louise?" Zeheart was shocked to see Louise. "What are you doing here?"

"W-What are you doing with other g-girls?!" Louise was red with anger. "S-Saying that you're going on an expedition, but going with o-other girls behind my back?!"

"Calm down…" Zeheart told Louise. "Why does it bother you so much?" He asked.

"B-Because!" Louise blushed. "You should only look at your master!"

"Darling!" Kirche hugged Zeheart. "Why did you leave me like that? That was so mean!"

"What the?!" Zeheart struggled to break free.

"Kirche!" Louise yelled. "Get off my Familiar!"

"He's my darling!" Kirche yelled back. "You can't get between us!"

* * *

As Louise and Kirche were growling at each other, Zeheart spoke to Mr. épée

"Mr. épée." Zeheart said. "Can you help me carry this back to camp?" He lifted one side of the deer.

"Sure" Mr. épée lifted the other side.

"Guiche is there, right?" Montmorency asked Zeheart.

"Yes, he is." Zeheart answered as he started to walk.

"I'm gonna make that flirt pay!" Montmorency yelled.

"Why did you bring them along?" Zeheart asked Mr. épée.

"Why not?" Mr. épée smiled. "Louise was really upset that you've decided to go on this expedition instead of with her to meet her family."

"I've already apologized for that." Zeheart sighed.

"But did you tell her that Tabitha and Siesta were tagging along? Mr. épée asked.

"I didn't think that was an important detail." Zeheart answered.

"Love is such a mysterious thing, don't you think?" Mr. épée smiled.

"I've always wanted to love someone." Zeheart said. "But my devotion to Lord Ezelcant's plan always came first."

"But you can love someone now." Mr. épée looked at Louise. "Someone who you mean the world to."

"Someone I mean the world to…" Zeheart's expression became a sad one as he remembered Fram.

* * *

Zeheart and Mr. épée made it back to camp.

"I'm back." Zeheart said as he and Mr. épée dropped he deer on the ground.

"Thank goodness!" Guiche said happily as he saw the deer. "I was starving!"

"I'll prepare it right away!" Siesta smiled.

"So this is where you were, Guiche!" Montmorency pulled Guiche's ear. "You went to flirt, didn't you?!"

"Montmorency!" Guiche was in pain as he tried to explain himself. "I just wanted to be part of the treasure hunt!"

* * *

Zeheart looked at all of the friends he had made and smiled.

"They are free to express any emotion they want…" Zeheart thought to himself.

"You have so many people that care about you." Mr. Colbert told Zeheart. "Have you learned to love our world yet?"

"Yes, I have." Zeheart nodded. "I've never felt so much love in my entire life…" He looked at Louise. "And I owe it all to Louise." He smiled.

"Miss Valliere really does have strong feelings for you, Mr. Galette." Mr. Colbert smiled.

"Lord Ezelcant told me...to find a new reason to live." Zeheart wore a serious expression. "I think that reason…is protecting Louise."

"Then tell her." Mr. Colbert smiled. "She would love hearing that."

* * *

A few hours later, in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. Zeheart got up and stood at the shore of the lake.

"I've sacrificed everything for Eden…" Zeheart looked at the lake and the two moons. "Even someone that loved me…" He thought about Fram again as he looked at his reflection at the lake. "And I didn't even open the door to Eden…"

"Zeheart…" Louise stood behind him.

Zeheart saw Fram in Louise's reflection and looked back to see Louise. "Louise…"

"I was so lonely when you left." Louise looked at Zeheart.

"I'm sorry." Zeheart said.

"Why are you so distant?" Louise looked sad. "You said that you'd dedicate your life to me, but you still hide things from me…"

"I should tell you everything…about my past." Zeheart answered.

"Your past?" Louise looked at Zeheart.

"Yes." Zeheart said sadly. "Ever since I was a young boy…my homeland, Vagan, was threatened by war and disease, because of fear of loss…we buried any feelings of love…"

"That's…" Louise looked down.

"Lord Ezelcant promised us a world without that fear…Eden…I've given up everything for his ideals…" Zeheart looked at the lake. "I didn't have the resolve to fight…I never wanted to kill anyone…but I felt if I didn't…I couldn't create a better future for the people of Vagan."

"Zeheart…" Tears welled in Louise's eyes.

"I betrayed my best friend…got my own brother killed…" Zeheart looked at Louise. "And I sacrificed my allies and someone who loved me more than her own life… after sacrificing everything…I was ready to die at the hands of my best friend…"

"Zeheart!" Louise hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you didn't die!" She started crying. "What you did doesn't matter! Because you're with me now!"

"Louise…" Zeheart hugged her back. "Thanks to you…I have a second chance…I've met kind people…and I feel truly human…." He looked at her. "Your kindness has given me a new life…you're a very precious person to me…"

"And you're so important to me!" Louise hugged Zeheart tighter. "So don't do this again! Don't leave me to spend time with other girls! And don't you dare die!" She cried.

"I will always stay by your side." Zeheart wiped Louise's tears away. "You are…my new reason to live." Zeheart kissed Louise's forehead.

"I'm so happy." Louise blushed and she smiled at Zeheart.

* * *

The next morning, the group traveled further into the Gallian border and found the mouth of a cave.

"There it is!" Mr. Colbert said excitedly.

"The new ruins…" Zeheart added.

"It's in there." Tabitha read the map carefully.

Zeheart landed Zedas R near the mouth of the cave.

"If this is another ship…I may be able to find a more powerful mobile suit…" Zeheart thought to himself.

"That Armor Golem is going to be mine!" Fouqet appeared behind them in her Zaku II followed by three standard Zakus. "Surrender it to me now!"

"Damn!" Mr. épée thought to himself. "If only Gundam Rose was fully operational…"

"Take everyone into the cave" Zeheart told Mr. épée and Mr. Colbert. "I'll deal with her."

"But…Zeheart!" Louise objected.

Mr. épée and Mr. Colbert lead everyone into the cave.

"Now that you're alone." Fouqet smirked. "You don't stand a chance! Get him!" She commanded her three subordinates to attack Zeheart.

Zeheart detached Zedas R's tail sword and stabbed one of the Zakus. "Two more…" He fired his beam Vulcans at the second one but was attacked by Fouqet before he could do any major damage.

"You'll pay for that!" Fouqet tried to hit Zeheart with her mace but he dodged her attack.

"I don't think so." Zeheart swung Zedas R's tail sword.

Fouqet cast a hardening spell on her Zaku II's arm and blocked Zeheart's attack. "Now!" She gave the command to her remaining subordinates and they attacked Zeheart from both sides.

"I'll take them down." Zeheart sensed the attacks with his X-Rounder abilities, he kicked Fouqet away and stabbed the one of the Zakus but due to Zedas R's slow reaction speed, the second Zaku pinned him down.

"If only I had a machine that could keep up with me…!" Zeheart activated Zedas R's boosters and pushed the Zaku forward before cutting it in half with Zedas R's tail sword.

"I have to do something!" While Mr. épée and were attending to the group, Louise ran out of the cave.

"He took them down?" Fouqet was getting angry. "You won't get away with this!" She took out her Zaku II's heat hawk and charged at Zeheart.

"No you don't!" Zeheart struck Fouqet's heat hawk with Zedas R's tail sword. "I have to try another attack"

"You're a tough one!" Fouqet cast a powerful hardening spell on her mace and an energizing spell on her heat hawk. She then struck at Zeheart's sword with her mace.

"She's good…" Zeheart activated Zedas R's beam saber and struck at her mace. "I see." He saw cracks on her mace. "I just have to wear it down!"

"I'll get your fancy toy!" Fouqet raised her heat hawk to attack when it was knocked away by an explosion. "Who did that?!"

"Get away from my Familiar!" Louise held her wand up.

"If I can't beat him…" Fouqet smirked and she opened the hatch of her Zaku II and jumped out and used a levitation spell to take her to Louise.

Zeheart fired Zedas R's beam cannon and destroyed Fouqet's Zaku II. "Something's wrong…"

"Help!" Louise called out to Zeheart as Fouqet held a knife to her neck.

"Louise!" Zeheart yelled out in concern.

"If you want to see you're precious little master alive, you better get out of that Armor Golem right now!"

"Fine, just don't hurt her!" Zeheart opened Zedas R's cockpit and jumped out of it.

"Good" Fouqet smiled.

"There, I'm out! Now give her back!" Zeheart ran over to Louise.

"A deal's a deal." Fouqet pushed Louise to Zeheart.

"Louise!" Zeheart caught Louise. " Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Louise nodded, still shaken up. "But you're Armor Golem…"

"It doesn't matter…"Zeheart hugged Louise. "Your safety's what's most important to me."

"Zeheart!" Louise cried and hugged him tightly.

"What a nice scene." Fouqet smirked as she entered Zedas R's cockpit and flew off. "I'll get the hang of these controls."

* * *

Zeheart took Louise to the cave to meet the group.

"Zeheart! Are you alright?" Tabitha rushed to him.

"I'm fine…" Zeheart nodded. "Siesta…"

"Yes, Mr. Zeheart?" Siesta responded.

"Take care of Louise." Zeheart told Siesta.

"R-Right!" Siesta went over to Louise.

* * *

Zeheart walked over to where Mr. épée and Mr. Colbert where.

"I've lost Zedas R…the enemy took her hostage. So I had no choice but to give it to her…" Zeheart said in disappointed tone.

"You and Louise are safe, that's the important thing here." Mr. épée said.

"Don't worry about it!" Mr. Colbert said. "I'm sure we'll find a better Armor Golem in these ruins." He pointed at what looked like a ship.

"That looks like a…" Zeheart was shocked. "A Fa Zeos class ship!"

"Looks allot like the ruins back a Tristain, right?" Mr. Colbert said.

"Yes, it does." Zeheart agreed and he walked into the ship's hangar. "Fa Tristas…" He read the sign that was engraved on the wall.

"Zeheart!" Mr. épée called Zeheart. "Looks like we found your replacement Armor Golem." He pointed at a black colored Mobile Suit with wings, a tail and a spear, the text on the chest read. "Proto Ghirarga"

"This machine was the experimental prototype of my Ghirarga…" Zeheart thought to himself. "A machine that can keep up with me." He smiled.

"Wow!" Guiche stepped in after Zeheart and he looked at a metallic yellow colored Mobile Suit called "Dorado L" He stared "This one's meant for me!

"If you think you can handle pilot it…be my guest." Zeheart said to Guiche as he stepped into the cockpit of "Proto Ghirarga"

* * *

Zeheart and the group returned to the academy, and Princess Henrietta arranged a welcoming party for them. Zeheart was dressed in a dark red tailcoat and Louise was wearing a pink dress.

"Welcome back, Louise Francois and Zeheart." Princess Henrietta smiled.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Louise bowed.

"It's nice to see you, Princess." Zeheart bowed as well.

"I'm sorry I can't talk with you longer." Henrietta sighed. I have to attend to matters at the Royal Court; I'll talk to you as soon as I can, Louise Francois. She smiled.

"Don't worry about me" Louise smiled.

"And Zeheart…" Princess Henrietta put on a serious expression. "There's something I need to talk to you about, when I have time."

"As you wish" Zeheart bowed.

"And that's when we found each other!" Guiche held up his rose and pointed at Dorado standing outside. "Me and my majestic Armor Golem!" Guiche bragged to a group of girls.

"Guiche! You're flirting again!" Montmorency pulled Guiche's ear.

"Y-You got it all wrong!" Guiche pleaded.

"Here." Louise held her hand out to Zeheart.

"What?" Zeheart was confused.

"It's a party, right?" Louise looked away and blushed. "Y-You can dance with your master."

"Very well." Zeheart smiled as he took Louise's hand.

Louise and Zeheart started to waltz across the ballroom.

"That should be me…" Tabitha watched Louise and Zeheart.

"Zeheart?" Louise asked Zeheart as they danced. "Have you ever thought of returning to your world?" She looked at him a little sad.

"Of course." Zeheart danced with Louise.

"I see…" Louise looked down.

"But right beside you…is where I'm supposed to be." Zeheart looked at Louise. "I don't regret not being in my world…because you're in this world."

"I'm glad…" Louise smiled and blushed. "I know how I feel now…" Louise thought to herself. "How I feel about Zeheart." She looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with him..."

"What's wrong?" Zeheart noticed that Louise had spaced out.

"I-It's nothing!" Louise blushed red.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the enemy's castle.

"Did you finish your job, Fouqet?" Desil smirked at her.

"Yes, I've captured the Armor Golem Sir. Cromwell wanted." Fouqet replied as she led Desil to where Zedas R was being held.

"Let's see what's in here." Desil climbed into Zedas R's cockpit. "Oh?" Desil accessed the new files that were downloaded onto Zedas R's database and saw some data on Gundam Legilis. "Looks like my little brother…has given us something very fun!" He laughed.

* * *

Author's note. Zeheart finally opens up to Louise about his past, and we end our first MS Battle with Fouqet cheating! Zeheart's feelings towards Louise has become protective loyalty, Louise however… And Guiche will eventually play a similar role to Leil! I'll try to make Tabitha and Siesta more relevant in the next chapter.

Here's the data on Zeheart's new Mobile Suit!

Xvt-xcp Proto Ghirarga

The prototype machine that Ghirarga was based off, though it lacks the X-Transmitter, it boasts high level X-Rounder compatibility greater than the improved model, it causes more strain on the pilot's health if overused.

Now to answer my reviewers!

Takeshi Yamato

Nope, but he is from a very well loved series.

Not Ali but someone from 00

When you can't win you cheat. Fouqet doesn't play fair.

He will be getting it back soon and it will be his grand return!

Thanks!

Fangking2

That's why she has to play dirty.

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Thanks!

Don't worry! That's what Guiche is for!

Mega1987

She used magic as a substitute but lost anyway.

Double-DecaKiva-Denblades

I hope you liked the outcome, and look forward to more magic/mobile suit battles in the future!

Snow299

I will definitely keep you posted!


	10. Louise's feelings

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter Nine: Louise's feelings. Is this love?

In a field of white flowers, Zeheart and Louise were standing across each other.

"Zeheart." Louise blushed.

"Louise… I've always wanted to see you like this." Zeheart stared into her eyes as the wind blew petals into the air.

"I love you, Zeheart" Louise hugged Zeheart. "You're always there for me." She blushed. "Please look only at me… ignore all the other girls."

"I promise." Zeheart smiled at Louise. " I love you, and I want to dedicate my life to you and only you."

"Zeheart, I love you so much." Louise puckered her lips and gave Zeheart permission to kiss her.

"Miss Valliere!" Siesta shook Louise awake.

"Zeheart…" Louise blushed and smiled as she mumbled in her sleep; she felt the dream fade as she woke up. "Why, why did you interrupt my wonderful dream?!" She was red with anger.

"It's Mr. Zeheart!" Siesta said in a panicked voice. "He's fighting in his Armor Golem!"

"W-What?!" Louise looked at her bedside and saw that Zeheart wasn't there.

* * *

Outside the academy, Zeheart was in his Proto Ghirarga, wearing his control mask and Guiche was in his Dorado L.

"If you want to keep that machine, you have to master it." Zeheart pointed Proto Ghirarga's spear at Guiche.

"Of course!" Guiche activated Dorado L's beam saber. "What are the terms for this duel?"

"Last at least a minute." Zeheart stood his ground in Proto Ghirarga.

"I'll show you just how graceful my fighting style is!" Guiche charged at Zeheart.

"It's rushed and unrefined." Zeheart flew behind Guiche and hit him with the shaft of Proto Ghirarga's spear.

"What do you mean?" A defeated Guiche asked.

"Your Mobile Suit has more weapons than just a beam saber, there are the Vulcans, tail and diffuse beam cannons" Zeheart sighed. "We have a very long way to go before you master Dorado L"

"R-Right!" A nervous Guiche replied.

"It's a Vagan Mobile Suit, so its outstanding response time should make alternating between weapons an easier task." Zeheart told Guiche.

"I'll get on it right away!" Guiche replied excitedly.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Zeheart said. "Louise is probably looking for me."

"Ah, love!" Guiche smiled. " Such a beautiful thing is it not?"

"What do you mean?" Zeheart looked at Guiche with a confused expression.

"You and Louise are in love, right?" Guiche held his rose up.

"Don't be ridiculous." Zeheart looked at Guiche. "I care for her and I'd gladly give up my life to keep her safe…but I wouldn't call our relationship love."

"Oh?" Guiche grinned. "Then how would you describe your feelings for Louise?"

"Loyalty and gratitude." Zeheart looked at Guiche. "I owe my new life to her…so it's fitting that I dedicate it to protecting her."

* * *

Back at Louise's room, Louise was feeling upset that her good dream was interrupted and that Zeheart wasn't with her.

"That dog!" Louise was feeling angry and upset. "Doesn't he know that I love him?"

"Eh?!" Siesta was shocked. "You love Mr. Zeheart?!"

"N-No I don't!" Louise blushed, embarrassed by what she had just said.

"You just said that you love him!" Siesta said in a panicked tone.

"Why do you care so much?" Louise looked at Siesta; she found Siesta's reaction very suspicious.

"B-Because I want to be his maid!" Siesta blushed and panicked.

"Zeheart only needs one woman in his life, and that's his master!" Louise glared and yelled at Siesta.

* * *

Zeheart and Guiche landed their Mobile Suits in front of the academy and exited the cockpits.

"Don't worry." Zeheart told Guiche. "You really won't master a Mobile Suit on your first try."

"But I've piloted an Armor Golem before!" Guiche objected.

"This one came from my world, so it's a little more difficult to master." Zeheart said. "When you're in the cockpit, you have to act as a brain and the Mobile Suit has to be your new body."

"So I have to become one with my beautiful machine?" Guiche smiled. "How wonderful!"

"Yes." Zeheart nodded. "Making some modifications to personalize your machine might help."

"That I can do!" Guiche smiled excitedly. "I'll make it as beautiful as me!"

* * *

Zeheart was headed back to Louise's room when Tabitha spotted him.

"Zeheart" Tabitha called out to Zeheart.

"Yes?" Zeheart looked at Tabitha.

"Can I talk to you?" Tabitha asked Zeheart.

"What is it?" Zeheart replied.

"Can you help me take down my uncle?" Tabitha looked at Zeheart with a serious expression.

"Excuse me?" Zeheart was a little confused at Tabitha's request.

"He's the one who killed my father and poisoned my mother…he also uses the Gallian people to fulfill his insane ambitions." Tabitha said in an angered tone.

"I will." Zeheart said. "Someone like him is unfit to rule, so I will help you take him down."

"Thank you." Tabitha blushed. "But there's one more thing." She looked at Zeheart.

"What is it?" Zeheart looked back at Tabitha.

"When he's gone…I want you to rule Gallia by my side." Tabitha said. "I think you know what that means."

"Tabitha… you're my best friend, I will gladly help you in your fight, but I'll need to think about what you just said." Zeheart answered.

"Thank you, Zeheart." Tabitha smiled a little. "You're always so dependable." She hugged him.

* * *

Back at Louise's room, Louise was arguing with Siesta over Zeheart.

"I can take care of Mr. Zeheart!" Siesta told Louise.

"He's my familiar, so taking care of him is my job!" Louise yelled. "Zeheart said that he dedicated his life to me…" She blushed.

"Eh?!" Siesta yelled out in surprise as she looked out the window and saw Tabitha and Zeheart hugging. "Mr. Zeheart and Ms. Tabitha?!"

"T-That dog!" Louise looked out the window; she was feeling very angry and jealous. "He's still flirting with Tabitha!"

* * *

Louise and Siesta stormed down to the courtyard as Zeheart and Tabitha were finishing their conversation.

"I'll consider it…but right now I can't think of marriage… There's something far more important to me." Zeheart looked at Tabitha.

"I hope I can change your mind." Tabitha let go of Zeheart. "Take as long as you want…it won't change the way I feel."

"Zeheart!" Louise yelled at him. " What are you doing with a-a-another girl!?"

"Tabitha and I were just talking." Zeheart answered the angry Louise.

"That's right." Tabitha added.

"You're coming with me!" Louise pulled Zeheart by the ear back to her room.

"Wait for me!" Siesta followed Louise and Zeheart.

"I have to compete with her?" Tabitha sighed.

* * *

Louise and Zeheart got into the room and Louise locked the door before Siesta could get in.

"Open the door!" Siesta pounded on the door.

"Zeheart…" Louise looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" Zeheart looked at Louise, he was mentally prepared for one of her trademark outbursts.

"You idiot!" Louise hugged Zeheart. "Why do you always spend time with other girls!" She started to tear up. "Aren't I enough for you?"

"Louise…" Zeheart looked into her eyes through his control mask. "I already told you that you're very important to me." He hugged her back.

"Then why are you always with Tabitha?" Louise hugged Zeheart tighter. " Do you like her more than me?"

"Tabitha's my close friend…but you are…" Zeheart took off his control mask.

"What am I to you?" Louise blushed.

"Someone I have to protect…someone I could never leave alone." Zeheart held Louise's hand.

"But I want to be more…" Louse blushed red. "I…" She tried to speak, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." An orange haired woman knocked on the door. "My name is Agnes and I have a message from Princess Henrietta."

"What is it?" Louise opened the door.

"Princess Henrietta wants to meet you and your Familiar immediately." Agnes said.

"We'll leave right away!" Louise answered.

* * *

Agnes took Zeheart and Louise to meet Princess Henrietta.

"I'm sorry to call you both on such short notice." Princess Henrietta apologized to Louise and Zeheart.

"I-It's fine, Your Highness!" Louise bowed.

"What did you want to tell us?" Zeheart bowed as well.

"Louise Francois, Zeheart. I want you both to travel to Albion." Princess Henrietta told Louise and Zeheart. "I've decided to marry into Germania to secure our alliance...a small country like Tristain wouldn't last long in a war alone…"

"A political marriage, huh?" Zeheart said. "You've set aside your feelings for the sake of your nation…" Zeheart felt sorry for Princess Henrietta, he knew all too well what it was like to set aside his emotions for the good of his nation.

"Why that barbaric country of all places?!" Louise objected. "Even if it's for the sake of our country…it's still so sad."

"As a princess, I do not hesitate to sacrifice myself for my people. But...there's something I must do before I go." Princess Henrietta said. She was trying to find the resolve to stick to her decision.

"Princess, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know!" Louise told Princess Henrietta.

"Thank you, Louise Francois." Princess Henrietta smiled at Louise and looked out the window. "I would like you to find an Item."

"An item?" Louise asked.

"A letter that I sent to Prince Wales of the Albion Kingdom." Princess Henrietta leaned her hand against the window.

"Albion!" Louise exclaimed.

"If the contents of the letter were made public… the marriage proposal will be off." Princess Henrietta looked sad.

"What could the contents be?" Zeheart asked.

"Albion's government is unstable, and the country is in turmoil." Princess Henrietta said with concern in her voice.

"I've heard the aristocrats are rebelling, and that the throne will be tipped over soon." Louise said.

"I'm sorry to ask my best friend…but right now…you and Zeheart are the only people I could ask." Princess Henrietta was holding back tears.

"Thank you very much, Princess." Louise knelt before Princess Henrietta, she felt sorry for her friend after seeing how painful her decision was.

"Louise Francois…" Princess Henrietta looked at Louise.

"I'm honored that you're entrusting a mission this important to me." Louise smiled and Princess Henrietta.

"Thank you so much!" Princess Henrietta was on the verge of tears; she was touched by Louise's dedication. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like some time alone with your Familiar, I want to ask Zeheart something very important."

"O-Of course!" Louise left the room. "Why does Her Highness want to talk alone with Zeheart?" She thought to herself.

* * *

Zeheart and Princess Henrietta were alone in the room.

"What did you want to ask me?" Zeheart asked Princess Henrietta.

"You were a ruler once, right?" Princess Henrietta looked at Zeheart. "I really need some advice."

"I'll tell you what I can." Zeheart replied.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Princess Henrietta said. "I know that this marriage will help my people, but can I really help them feeling like this?"

"Before I became the ruler of Vagan…I was a faithful soldier." Zeheart replied. "I dedicated my life and fought for Lord Ezelcant's ideals."

"But what happened?" Princess Henrietta listened, she was curious to hear what Zeheart had to say.

"Lord Ezelcant raised me on the ideal of saving Vagan, but his plan was far different… He wanted to save all of humanity, but his method required sacrificing countless lives." Zeheart said. "Hearing the truth about Lord Ezelcant's goal…and being told to execute it in his place…was a great burden…I was charged with the burden of creating a new humanity…at the cost of so many lives…even if it contradicted my own nature…I wanted to inherit his will, I wanted to make his dream a reality… but that obsession…made me do things that conflicted with my own goal…my goal of saving people."

"Zeheart…" Princess Henrietta was saddened by Zeheart's story. "What kind of place was your nation?"

"Vagan was a harsh place to live in…people lived in fear of dying from an incurable disease every day and they had very little resources… that fear caused them to lose their humanity" Zeheart answered. "That's why the winning the war was so important to me…I wanted to lead my people into a paradise…to Eden…where they could live like human beings... for that goal I betrayed my best friends…and even got my own brother killed."

"That's so sad…" Princess Henrietta started to tear up.

"Princess Henrietta, from what I've seen…from the feeling I get from you…I can tell that you're a very gentle person, who cares for her people." Zeheart looked at Princess Henrietta. "Never stop being that person…" He looked down, remembering what happened to his own gentle nature. "To prove to myself that I was worthy of being Lord Ezelcant's heir…to find the resolve to save humanity, despite killing millions…I threw away my gentle nature…and in the end, I sacrificed my allies…and people that loved and adored me." He remembered Fram.

"You really loved your nation, Zeheart." Princess Henrietta was saddened. "More than that, you loved humanity."

"Which is why I was willing to sacrifice so much for it." Zeheart replied. "But the moment I lost my humanity…I did terrible things." He said with sadness in his voice. "It took being defeated by my best friend to realize that, Princess Henrietta… always be that kind and gentle person…whatever happens, don't lose who you are…because even if it solves an immediate problem…it will turn you into something that will eventually hurt your people, and you will lose your humanity."

"I will." Princess Hernietta started to cry, she was touched by Zeheart's words. "Zeheart!" She hugged him. "You're one of the only people that cares about me as a person!" She held on tighter. "You're not worried about my role as a princess…you're worried about my heart!"

"So…if this marriage hardens your heart…don't go through with it." Zeheart hugged Princess Henrietta back to comfort her. "Because if you lose your humanity…how can you create a better life for human beings?" He looked at her. "Don't worry about war, I can fight for Tristain."

"Y-You'll do that for me?" Princess Henrietta wiped her tears.

"Mr. Colbert and I found ships from my world with functional weapons, I can train pilots to use them." Zeheart said. "Leave the fighting to me and devote yourself to becoming a gentle ruler."

"Zeheart…" Princess Henrietta then regained her royal composure. "Then I'll make you my personal knight." She looked at Zeheart. "I won't go through with the wedding anymore but in return, you must build a better future for Tristain by my side."

"I promise." Zeheart knelt down. "I, Zeheart Galette, will fight for you."

"Then I grant you the title of my personal Chevalier." Princess Henrietta knighted Zeheart.

"I'm honored." Zeheart said. "I'll protect your country and your heart."

"I trust you, Zeheart." Without knowing it, Princess Henrietta blushed as she handed Zeheart his cape.

"Thank you" Zeheart bowed before he left the room.

"What did you and Her Highness talk about?" Louise, who was waiting outside asked.

"She's cancelling the wedding and she made me her knight." Zeheart answered calmly.

"Wh-What?!" Louise was shocked, but then she caught the scent of Princess Henrietta's perfume on Zeheart. "What were you and Her Highness doing?"

"We talked about what it meant to rule a nation." Zeheart replied, leaving out the hug as he thought it was an unimportant detail.

"Y-Y-You dog! Even the Princess?!" Louise was red with anger. "The only g-g-girl you're supposed to look at is me!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Princess Henrietta was in her room, looking outside the window.

"Zeheart Galette…" Princess Henrietta remembered Zeheart's words "I'll protect your nation and your heart" as she remembered she touched her lips and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "You'll save Tristain with me, right?"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Louise is in love with Zeheart! And Princess Henrietta has appointed him as her knight, Henrietta's feelings for Zeheart are at this point, a product of stress and the pressure of being a princess, but they will become more genuine at some point in season 2. Don't worry; Guiche won't suck at piloting forever! Next chapter we introduce Wales and Wardes! As for Mr. épée's absence in this chapter, he'll play a larger role in the upcoming one! We enter the Albion arc next chapter and Zeheart will receive Gundam Legilis R at the beginning of season three. And an announcement, Next year, I will be making a game based on this fiction on RPG Maker! So I'm looking for people who are skilled with photoshop! If all goes well we can all play The Warrior of Zero as an RPG!

Now, to answer my reviewers.

Zaru

I hope I can keep it!

Takeshi Yamato

What she lacks in power, she makes up for in being devious! And expect a new villain mobile suit next season!

Thank you, it will be a recurring theme until the end of season one and Louise is already trying to confess in this chapter, I see the resemblance, too.

He will learn soon, but not before failing several times, before becoming the Leil of the series he will be kind of like Patrick from 00.

Not really, sorry but I will have at least one character from Seed in future chapters.

Next we reach the Albion arc and Siesta's rescue will occur in season two.

Snow299

Thank you, I'll try my best not to let my readers down.

Yura21

It's a Zeheart and Louise fic, the harem is there but she is the clear winner.

Mega1987

It's gonna happen! With an exchange of ideals, a fierce battle and everything!

Foldguy24

In this story, Mobile suits are a large part of Halkeginian culture and have been excavated over the ages, much like Turn A Gundam, for a better explanation, refer to the terms chapter.

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Yes, he will, just like Yurin did in Generation one of Gundam AGE but Mr. épée already has special abilities of his own.

Gundam Rose will be repaired and Gundam Legilis will be upgraded in the future using the ships they found.


	11. Zeheart's confusion

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter ten: Zeheart's confusion. Why do I feel this way?

Zeheart was asleep in Louise's room when he started to dream.

"Zeheart…" Lord Ezelcant appeared before him and spoke.

"Lord Ezelcant!" Zeheart knelt respectfully.

"You have a new life." Lord Ezelcant said to Zeheart.

"Yes…I've met people that have helped me regain my humanity…" Zeheart bowed his head. "However…"

"You still haven't found a reason to live." Lord Ezelcant looked at Zeheart.

"Yes…Eden has been my only reason for living. I've dedicated my life to Louise…but that's still not enough." Zeheart said sadly.

"You've always placed the needs of Vagan above our own… you're resolve and dedication is too big for one person." Lord Ezelcant said.

"Yes…I feel as if I'm being selfish…living this life of contentedness…" Zeheart replied. "I want to…I want to fight for a noble cause once more!" He moved his arm aside.

"You've followed my plan, but what's yours?" Lord Ezelcant asked. "You wished for Eden, but how do you want to accomplish it?"

"My wish has always been Eden…" Zeheart looked down. "The closer I get to this world…to Louise… the farther I feel from Eden…I feel like I'm failing as a warrior." He clenched his fist. "When did I become so weak? When did I lose my resolve?!"

"It's not all or nothing." Lord Ezelcant closed his eyes. "I myself had to rely on Dorene… I fought for a world where no one will die a death like Romy's ever again!"

"What are you saying?" Zeheart asked.

"I'm saying you don't have to fight alone." Lord Ezelcant said.

"I…" Zeheart was shocked. "The people who've stood by me…" He remembered his times with Asemu and Romary as well as Fram's love and dedication. "I've betrayed and sacrificed them…"

"There are people that need you in your new world." Lord Ezelcant showed Zeheart images of Louise, Princess Henrietta and Tabitha. "To lead them to Eden!"

"Lead this new world to Eden…" Zeheart said.

"Not through my plan, but your own!" Lord Ezelcant urged Zeheart. "Open the door to Eden, through your own resolve!"

"I…" Zeheart said as the voices of Louise, Princess Henrietta and Tabitha echoed in his head.

"Always protect me and never leave me." Louise's voice said.

"Protect Tristain by my side." Princess Henrietta's voice said.

"Help me free Gallia." Tabitha's voice said.

"Lead humanity to Eden." Lord Ezelcant started to fade. "Your vision of Eden."

"I shall…" Zeheart saluted Lord Ezelcant. "I'll create it no matter what."

"I trust your judgment, Zeheart." Lord Ezelcant faded as Zeheart woke up.

"I'll create Eden…no matter what." Zeheart said with a newfound determination in his voice.

* * *

Later that morning, Zeheart, Louise and Guiche were gathered outside the school grounds. Zeheart wore his control mask and he stopped wearing Lord Ezecant's cape in favor of the one Princess Henrietta had given him.

"Princess Henrietta sent us someone to escort us to Albion." Louise said.

"How unnecessary…" Zeheart sighed.

"He's here!" Louise said as a dark green Armor Golem armed with a lance, a shield and a rapier mounted on its waist flew towards them and landed.

"An Armor Golem?" Guiche was surprised.

"Lanze Zulu." Zeheart read the text on the head of the escort's Mobile Suit.

"By order of Princess Henrietta, I will be your escort. Wardes, Captain of the Armor Golem Knights." Wardes said as he opened the Lanze Zulu's hatch, he wore a hat with a feather on it and he had long hair and a goatee.

"Y-You are!" Louise was shocked.

"The famous Mage Knight?!" Guiche said in awe

"Louise." Wardes approached Louise and held her hands.

"This guy…" Zeheart looked at Wardes and Louise with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry to surprise you like this." Wardes smiled. "I'm so glad to see my fiancée"

"Did he just say fiancé? " Zeheart was slightly angered.

"Long time no see, Sir Wardes." Louise blushed nervously and looked at Zeheart. "Come on Zeheart, say something…" She blushed. "Say something like "Stay away from my master…" Please…"

"My vision of Eden…" Zeheart kept his cold expression. "My heart is nowhere else, yet…" He thought to himself and looked at Louise and Wardes. "Why does this bother me so much?"

"Zeheart…" Louise looked down. "Can't you be even a little jealous?"

* * *

Zeheart, Guiche and Wardes were travelling to Albion in their Armor Golems with Louise seated in Proto Ghirarga with Zeheart.

"Zeheart…" Louise tugged on his collar.

"What's wrong?" Zeheart looked at Louise.

"You didn't say anything when Sir Wardes said I was his fiancée…" Louise looked down.

"I promised to protect you, that doesn't mean intruding in on your personal affairs." Zeheart replied coldly.

"Y-you!" Louise was red with anger. "You can try caring about me a little more!"

"There's something about Wardes that I don't trust…" Zeheart said.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked. "Wardes has been kind to me since I was a child!"

"Let's drop it." Zeheart sighed. "I'll only act once my suspicion's are confirmed."

"At least he cares about me…" Louise smiled a bit and leaned in a little closer to Zeheart. "But…he's been so distant today…"

"Guiche, where are we headed?" Zeheart opened up communications with Guiche's Dorado L.

"We're headed to the town of La Nocher" Guiche smiled. "I hear the women there are very beautiful!"

"Is that so?" Zeheart replied.

"Maybe tonight we can seek out the best of them?" Guiche smiled excitedly.

"Exploring the town might be a wise move…" Zeheart said. "We'll scout the area under the guise of travelers…"

"Wonderful!" Guiche held his rose up.

"Zeheart…you!" Louise was angry, what she took from Zeheart and Guiche's conversation was the implication that he was looking for women.

* * *

The group left their Armor Golems and headed into town on horseback and Wardes spotted an inn

"We'll spend the night here, and depart tomorrow evening. Okay?" Wardes told the group.

"Sounds wonderful!" Guiche eyed the female employees.

"Very well." Zeheart said.

As Zeheart sorted out the luggage, Louise approached him.

"About my engagement…" Louise looked at Zeheart. "It was something my mother arranged for me!

"Hmm…" Zeheart continued with the luggage.

"Don't you have more to say?" Louise was getting angry.

"I told you, I would not meddle into your private affairs." Zeheart faced Louise.

"Aren't you jealous that your master is engaged?!" Louise was red with anger.

"No, I'm not." Zeheart told Louise. "I'm only concerned for your wellbeing."

"Fine then!" Louise shed tears and she stormed off.

"What is this feeling?" Zeheart sighed. "Is something else telling me not to trust Wardes?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for Louise." Derflinger laughed.

"I've dedicated my life to protecting her…falling in love with her would cloud my judgment…" Zeheart said in a cold tone.

"Then why are you so depressed?" Derflinger asked.

"I'm not." Zeheart replied.

"A warrior's pride, huh?" Derflinger laughed.

* * *

Some time later, at the inn's tavern

"Summoning a foreign noble as a Familiar, that's my Louise." Wardes smiled.

"Yeah…" Louise looked down.

"I think it's an amazing feat." Wardes said as he looked at Zeheart and Guiche. "I heard you two had a duel."

"Y-yeah!" Guiche smiled nervously.

"Indeed." Zeheart replied.

"And that you're an excellent Armor Golem rider." Wardes smiled.

"In my nation, I was considered the best." Zeheart closed his eyes.

"I'm interested in a duel." Wardes smirked.

"Very well then." Zeheart accepted Wardes's challenge.

"A-are you serious?!" Louise was shocked.

"It will give us something to do while we wait." Wardes said.

"I agree, I'm interested in seeing what Tristain's best is like in combat." Zeheart nodded.

"For now, let's head back to our rooms." Wardes stood up. "Are you coming, Louise?" He took Louise's hand.

"Sir Wardes" Louise blushed

"I have something important to tell you." Wardes whispered into Louise's ear.

* * *

After they had headed to their rooms, Zeheart and Derflinger were having a conversation.

"Derflinger, I would like to know more about Gandalfr." Zeheart asked.

"Why ask all of a sudden?" Derfilinger replied with his own question.

"Both you and Mr. Colbert have called me that, and I'd like to know more about the title." Zeheart looked out the window.

"The Gandalfr before you was a woman, who loved the White Savior." Derflinger sighed. "But he was just as cold as you are."

"And he piloted a Gundam, right?" Zeheart asked curiously.

"That's what he called his Armor Golem." Derflinger said.

"I see…" Zeheart stepped out into the balcony.

* * *

Wardes and Louise were talking about their engagement in their room.

"Remember when you were always compared to your sisters?" Wardes asked Louise. "You would row a boat into the middle of a lake and cry."

"Sir Wardes…" Louise pouted.

"But I sensed something in you that no one else had." Wardes smiled.

"Something special?" Louise asked.

"Yes, something unique to you." Wardes touched Louise's cheek.

"But I always fail at casting spells…" Louise looked down.

"After this mission, let's get married." Wardes held Louise's hand.

"I-I can't." Louise blushed as she thought of Zeheart's words. "I'll dedicate my life to you."

"You love your Familiar, don't you?" Wardes asked.

"I…" Louise blushed.

"I'll win your heart from him in tomorrow's duel." Wardes smiled. "Wait for me."

* * *

The next morning, Zeheart, Louise and Wardes were gathered at a field outside the town.

"Are you ready?" Wardes was in Lanze Zulu.

"Yes." Zeheart was in Proto Ghirarga.

Just as Zeheart and Wardes readied themselves, a Black winged Armor Golem armed with a large rifle and a sword shot at them.

"I hope you're prepared to fight me, Brother!" The Armor Golem's pilot yelled out. "You can't beat me in my new Zedalga!"

"That voice…" Zeheart was shocked. "D-Desil?!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! But the new chapter is out! Zeheart is questioning his feeling for Louise as well as his resolve as a warrior! Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Expect a longer and more action packed chapter next time!

Here's the data on Wardes and Desil's Mobile Suits!

YAMS- 150 Lanze Zulu

A prototype unit originally created as a commander type Mobile Suit for The Sleeves, it boasts excellent speed and melee capabilities, Wardes had his unit enchanted by Tristain's mages to channel his magic through it's weapons.

Xvt-dgc Zedalga

A unit created from the captured Zedas R and data from Gundam Legilis, while lacking the particle bit generators and X-Rounder resonating features that Gundam Legilis had, it's still a dangerous unit.

Now to answer my reviwers,

Takeshi Yamato

This story will get more exciting in the coming chapters! We are near the end of season one!

And lot's of comic relief!

Yes! Zeheart's main problem is Louise, Tabitha and Henrietta!

I'll introduce someone just as crazy!

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Thanks!

The special abilities in G-Gundam are the shuffle alliance crests

Yura21

Thanks! Tabitha will be getting much more focus in the future!

Shikyoseinen

Indeed he will!

Mzr90 Thanks for that! And no worries! I'll introduce Yuu, Domon and Neil in the final season!


	12. Reconquista Betrayal

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter eleven: Reconquista. Betrayal.

About a day ago at the cave at the border of Gallia, Mr. Colbert was leading Tabitha into the development area of the hangar of the Fa Tristas.

"Zeheart said he had the machines here prepare something for you." Mr. Colbert said as he saw several work drones applying the finishing touches to a light blue mobile suit armed with a staff-like weapon.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"It's called Aqua Farsia." Mr. Colbert said. "Your new Armor Golem."

"My new Armor Golem?" Tabitha was surprised.

"Yes!" Mr. Colbert smiled. "Zeheart said it would suit you perfectly."

"Zeheart's giving this to me?" Tabitha looked at Aqua Farsia.

"Yes, why don't you give it a try?" Mr. Colbert said. "Zeheart put in something very special for you."

"I will." Tabitha entered the cockpit. "I feel something." The X-Rounder resonance system Zeheart implanted activated the mobile suit and awakened her latent X-Rounder abilities.

"Is everything alright there, Miss Tabitha?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"Zeheart's in danger!" Tabitha was confronted with a vision of Zeheart being shot in the back by a black winged armor golem.

"What did you say?" Mr. Colbert asked in a confused tone.

"I have to follow him!" Tabitha received another vision of Zeheart. "To Albion…" Tabitha flew off in Aqua Farsia.

* * *

Desil and his new machine interrupted the duel between Zeheart and Wardes.

"Now to pay you back for getting me killed." Desil smirked. "Zeheart!" He took out Zedalga's sword and charged at him.

"How?!" Zeheart charged at Desil. "How are you still alive?!"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Desil slashed at Zeheart.

"I'll make sure you don't come back this time!" Zeheart spun Proto Ghirarga's spear and split it into two parts.

"How was failing Lord Ezelcant?" Desil smirked and kicked Zeheart.

"You…!" Zeheart was losing his composure.

"Go, Dagger Bits!" Six daggers flew out of Zedalga's back and darted straight at Zeheart.

"Damn!" Zeheart knocked them away with both parts of his spear.

"I've got you now, Zeheart!" Desil laughed madly as he charged at him.

"Zeheart!" Louise cried out tearfully.

"Look out!" Wardes shot a lightning bolt out of Lanze Zulu's sword and intercepted Desil's attack.

"Tch!" Desil frowned. "We'll settle this later!" He pointed his sword at Zeheart.

"Desil…" Zeheart was a little shocked.

"Looks like our duel will have to wait." Wardes told Zeheart.

* * *

As Zeheart and Wardes left their mobile suits, a tearful Louise ran to Zeheart.

"Are you okay?" Louise hugged Zeheart. " You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine…" Zeheart replied.

"Idiot!" Louise cried. "I was so worried."

"It's alright now…" Zeheart patted Louise's head.

"We should head back." Wardes said. "There's no telling when he'll come back."

"Right." Zeheart nodded.

* * *

After his battle with Zeheart and Wardes, Desil landed Zedalga on the courtyard of a large building, there waiting for him was Fouqet and behind her there was a bulky yellow colored armor golem with a drill like tail.

"How did your new Armor Golem perform?" Fouqet asked Desil.

"Splendidly!" Desil smirked. "If it hadn't been for Wardes, I would've defeated Zeheart."

"Wardes needed to do that to hide his intentions from your brother." Fouqet said.

"He's a powerful X-Rounder." Desil replied. "I'm sure he'll see through it eventually."

"What's the plan now?" Fouqet asked.

"I want you to attack Zeheart." Desil answered. "You want revenge for your henchmen, don't you?"

"Thanks for this opportunity." Fouqet smiled. "I'm sure the Dielga you gave me will give him a challenge." She entered Dielga's cockpit and flew off.

"Good luck." Desil smirked. "I just need her to distract him for a bit, I know she'll lose."

* * *

Zeheart, Wardes and Louise headed back to town.

"Wardes." Zeheart's X-Rounder senses were set off. "Take Louise into town as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Wardes asked.

"Another enemy…" Zeheart answered.

"I won't leave you!" Louise objected.

"I'll catch up later." Zeheart told Louise.

"Let's go Louise." Wardes carried her up to Lanze Zulu's cockpit and flew off.

"Zeheart…" Louise looked at Proto Ghirarga.

* * *

Louise and Wardes flew off and landed on the pier. "

"We'll take a ship to Albion immediately" Wardes said.

"But what about Zeheart?" Louise asked in a concerned tone.

"He'll follow later, we can complete this mission ourselves." Wardes smiled.

"But…" Louise looked down.

"We don't have much time, we must go!" Wardes urged Louise.

* * *

Zeheart was awaiting his next opponent when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Remember me?" Fouqet smirked. "I won't lose to you this time." She generated two beam sabers from Dielga's palms.

"You don't have any tricks to save you this time." Zeheart generated two beam scythes from the ends of Proto Ghirarga's spear.

"Allow me to handle her!" Guiche landed a few meters away from the battlefield in his Dorado L.

"Guiche…" Zeheart experienced a vision of Desil following Louise and Wardes as well as Wardes plotting to leave for Albion. "Wardes that…!"

"Let me prove to you that I am a worthy warrior!" Guiche gererated beam sabers from Dorado L's palms and charged at Fouqet.

"Alright." Zeheart nodded. "I'll leave her to you." He flew off to follow Wardes.

"I won't disappoint you." Guiche smiled.

"Get out of my way, you grunt!" Fouqet shot at Guiche with her beam Vulcans.

"A lady shouldn't be so rude!" Guiche blocked the shots with Dorado L's electromagnetic shield and lunged straight at Fouqet and slashed her Dielga's arm off.

"How can a little punk fight me!?" Fouqet was getting angry and she slashed at Guiche with her beam saber.

"You lack the soul that fights for beauty!" Guiche blocked Fouqet's saber with his own. "And I learned from the best teacher!"

"That won't save you now!" Fouqet smirked and she pointed Dielga's tail drill at Dorado L's chest. "Your finished." The tip of the tail started to glow."

"I don't think so!" Guiche tapped into his latent X-Rounder potential and dodged Fouqet's attack at the last possible second. " You have beaten by Guiche De Gramont! Armor Golem rider of Tristain!" He cut Dielga's limbs off with his beam sabers.

"You little!" Fouqet tried to move.

"I won't kill a lovely lady like you." Guiche opened the cockpit and he threw a rose out at Fouqet's wrecked Dielga. "Now to follow Zeheart." He flew after him.

* * *

Louise and Wardes were at the ship having an important discussion.

"Sorry about leaving your Familiar." Wardes apologized to Louise. "Albion can't wait any longer."

"Is the situation there that bad?" Louise asked.

"Yes, the royalty will soon fall to the rebelling aristocrats." Wardes said grimly. "They've already taken most of Albion. Prince Wales is the last of the royal bloodline and their only hope."

"Oh no…" Louise looked down.

"Don't worry, Louise." Wardes put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll protect you."

"Zeheart…" Tears welled up in Louise's eyes.

* * *

As Zeheart flew towards Albion, Guiche caught up to him.

"I take it you've defeated your opponent?" Zeheart asked.

"She was no match for a warrior!" Guiche smiled proudly.

"We may very well be heading straight into a war… if you want, you can turn back." Zeheart said.

"Then I'll fight alongside you." Guiche smiled. "I still need to become a true warrior!"

"Then let's rescue Louise." Zeheart smiled. "I can't lose her…I can't let anything happen to her!"

"Going to rescue Louise, partner?" Derflinger asked.

"At all costs!" Zeheart replied in a determined tone.

* * *

Wardes took off from the ship in Lanze Zulu as soon as they arrived on Albion and he and Louise headed for a building that looked much like a church.

"We'll go inside." Wardes said.

"Alright." Louise nodded.

"Is anyone here?" Wardes called out as he opened the doors.

"Halt!" An armored man said as several other knights raised their weapons.

"Miss Louise de La Valliere is a diplomat from Tristain." Wardes said. "We have to see Prince Wales."

"Tristain?" The armored man raised his wand-sword. "Come up with a better lie…nobody there should know about this location."

"I-I was told by Princess Henrietta!" Louise objected.

"Henrietta?" The armored man was surprised.

"I have to see Prince Wales!" Louise yelled and she showed the armored man and showed him a blue-jeweled ring.

"That ring?" The armored man raised a purple-jeweled ring. "Show it to me."

"Alright." Louise raised her hand with the ring.

"When the wind and water rubies are together, they form a rainbow." The armored man removed his helmet to reveal his face that of a blonde haired young man with blue eyes.

"You are…!" Louise was shocked.

"I am Prince Wales Tudor of Albion." He spoke.

"This is message from Princess Henrietta." Louise handed Wales the letter.

"I see…" Wales took the letter and read out of it. "She's getting engaged…" He walked over to the drawer and took out another letter. "Give this to her."

"I will." Louise smiled.

"I have you both right where I want you." Wardes said as he stabbed Wales.

"Louise…Give this to Henrietta…" Wales put the Wind Ruby on Louises hand before passing away.

"W-Wales?!" Louise cried out. "Sir Wardes, why!?"

"Because I am a member of Reconquista." He smirked. "Your power of the Void will be very useful to me."

"Get away from her!" Zeheart yelled out, wielding Derflinger.

"You meddlesome Familiar!" Wardes glared. "I need Louise's power!"

"Y-you were using me?" Louise looked at Wardes and cried.

"All I needed was your power!" Wardes yelled at Louise.

"Bastard…" Zeheart's expression darkened, resembling his last days at the battle of La Gramis. I'll never forgive you for that!"

"You're weak outside your Armor Golem!" Wardes shot a bolt of lightning at Zeheart.

"You used Louise..." Zeheart absorbed the energy from Wardes's attack into Derflinger, changing its blade to a golden color. "You made her cry…"

"Since Louise won't cooperate." Wardes called Lanze Zulu. " I'll just have to kill you both!" He entered the cockpit of Lanze Zulu.

"I won't let you hurt Zeheart." Tabitha fired Aqua Farsia's beam Vulcans.

"Tabitha!?" Louise was shocked.

"Thank you…" Zeheart looked at Louise. "I'll take you to safety." He returned to Proto Ghirarga's cockpit.

"Let's settle the score, Zeheart!" Desil charged at Zeheart.

"I don't have time for you anymore" Wardes smirked at Tabitha. "I've gotten what I needed." Wardes held out the alliance treaty he picked up from Wale's corpse and he flew off.

"Desil!" Zeheart generated a beam scythe from the ends of Proto Ghirarga's spear. "You…Wardes and everyone in your group…I'll never forgive any of you!"

"Then come and fight me!" Desil smirked.

"I won't let you…" Tabitha deployed Aqua Farsia's Flower Funnels and commanded them to attack Desil's Zedalga.

"I'll end this!" Zeheart charged at Desil.

"Damn you!" Desil was enraged at Tabitha. "Don't interfere! Go, Dagger Bits!" He commanded his Dagger bits to counter the Flower Funnels.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Guiche flew into the area and fired his beam Vulcans at Desil.

"I'll defeat you!" Zeheart was about to land the finishing blow on Desil but then he saw that Louise was crying so he hesitated.

"I'll kill you later!" An enraged Desil flew off. "When you're puny little backup isn't here to save you!"

* * *

As Zeheart, Louise, Tabitha and Guiche flew away from the burning church, Zeheart saw that Louise was fast asleep.

"Louise…" Zeheart looked at her. "I was so close to losing you…"

"Zeheart…" Louise mumbled in her sleep as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll protect you…" Zeheart didn't know why, but he kissed Louise's lips.

"I love you…" Louise thought to herself as woke up and kissed Zeheart back.

* * *

Author's note: Wardes shows his true colors and Tabitha gets her own Mobile Suit! The Aqua Farsia! Guiche and Tabitha awaken as X-Rounders and Zeheart acts on his feelings for Louise! Guiche and Tabitha will be mirroring Leil and Fram's roles in the future! And Desil will plot his revenge! Next Chapter is the Finale of season one!Be sure to check my second Gundam AGE crossover, Gundam AGE Flowers of Rivalry!

Now for the date on Tabitha's new Mobile Suit,

Aqua Farsia

A precursor to the Fawn Farsia, a unit made for powerful X-Rounders, this machine specializes in tracking and all range assault, it is armed with a staff that functions as a beam rifle and a beam spear as well as five Flower Funnels.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Takeshi Yamato

Thanks!

Zeheart will receive his vision of Eden the longer he is exposed to his new world and he is now unconsciously acting on his feelings for Louise!

Desil will be the revenge-crazed pilot we all love to hate!

Louise, Henrietta and Tabitha are his main problems because they rely on him for very important matters.

Maybe during the last arc!

Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

PEJP Bengtzone V3

Pretty much what the previous shuffle alliance did before they died.

Because the crests aren't linked to psychic powers.

Maybe when Ribbons is introduced.


	13. Prelude to war Henrietta's tears

The Warrior of Zero

Chapter twelve: Prelude to war. Henrietta's tears.

Desil, Sieg and Wardes were gathered at Cromwell's room, each of them waiting for their assigned task.

"I hope this is important." Desil glared, being called out of the blue bothered him greatly. "I'm in a very bad mood." The memory of Zeheart defeating him was still fresh in his mind.

"I assure you, it's well worth your time, Desil." Cromwell smiled, eager to announce his plans to the enraged Desil.

"Let's hear it." Sieg was curious about Cromwell's announcement. "Now that you've had the Prince of Albion killed, Reconquista's plans will definitely push through." He remembered the report. "I would have preferred a direct challenge… such dirty tricks ruins the beauty of combat." He sighed; he didn't like the way the war was waged.

"You have me to thank for that." Wardes smiled, he took great pride in his role as Prince Wales' assassin.

"We will wage a war on Tristain." Cromwell smiled excited for the ensuing conflict that would boost the completion of their plans.

"That does make me feel better." Desil smirked sadistically; he relished the opportunity to get even with Zeheart for is defeat. "The opportunity for both revenge and bloodshed!"

"War brings out the best in mankind." Sieg nodded, he acknowledged the iron will and determination that soldiers developed during times of war. "If conducted properly."

"I'll fight in the front lines." Wardes spoke out, confident in his skills. "With my skills, they won't stand a chance."

* * *

At the Tristain royal castle, Zeheart and Louise were reporting the demise of Prince Wales to Princess Henrietta.

"So this is all that's left of Prince Wales?" Princess Henrietta held on to the Wind Ruby with sad look on her face, the news of her beloved's death broke left her heartbroken.

"The Prince was assassinated in front of me, and the treaty was stolen as well." Louise knelt down, trying not to cry. "I couldn't see through Wardes…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt responsible for Prince Wales' demise.

"It's all my fault…" Zeheart bowed down his head, he too felt a sense of guilt for his inability to prevent the death of Prince Wales. "If I had been there sooner, I could have prevented this."

"Louise, thank you for bringing me this memento." Princess Henrietta cried, holding the Wind Ruby made her remember Prince Wales. "And you, Zeheart." She then looked at him, with the eyes of a woman in need of emotional support. "I need you now more than ever, please protect Tristain."

"Your Highness…" Louise started to cry as well, the fact that Princess Henrietta was in tears saddened her greatly.

"I promise." Zeheart stood up and saluted Princess Henrietta, determined to dedicate his life to protecting Tristain. "I, Zeheart Galette, shall become your sword."

"Both of you…thank you so much for being here for me." Princess Henrietta cried, being with Louise, her best friend and Zeheart, her knight, made her feel a little better.

* * *

Later that day, Zeheart was at the castle's training ground, he stood in front of his Proto Ghirarga, it stood between Tabitha's Aqua Farsia and Guiche's Dorado L.

"Another war…" Zeheart sighed, remembering his final days during the battle of La Gramis, along with the loss of both Fram and Leil. "Lord Ezelcant… I will lead this world to Eden…"

"Zeheart…" Princess Henrietta approached him, she was still heartbroken be Prince Wales' death.

"Princess Henrietta…" Zeheart turned around to face her; he could see the sadness in her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to come back alive." Princess Henrietta took Zeheart's hand; she looked into his eyes intensely. "Tristain can't lose you… I can't lose you…" Tears welled up in her eyes, the thought of him dying in battle filled her with sadness.

"Princess…" Zeheart could see how sad and vulnerable Princess Henrietta was; he knew that this war would weigh heavily on her heart. "I promise you that I'll return." He held her hand. "I promised to protect you and I will…"

"Don't ever leave me…" Princess Henrietta started to cry, all the emotions she was holding started to come out, and she hugged Zeheart, feeling warm and comfortable around him.

"I am your knight…" Zeheart admired Henrietta's love for her people and the fact that she tried so hard to stay strong, despite the recent tragedy. "I will always protect you, so please…" He remembered the inner struggle he was faced with when he had inherited Lord Ezelcant's plan. "Always remain yourself." He returned her hug.

"I love you…" Princess Henrietta thought to herself as she remembered the promise that Zeheart had made to her and how he vowed to protect her heart.

After consoling Princess Henrietta, Zeheart met with Louise at the castle entrance, things were quite awkward between them since they kissed and neither knew what to say to one another.

"Don't worry, as your Familiar, I will protect you from any danger." Zeheart said, he knew that Louise was on edge about the war.

"Y-you're acting so calmly!?" Louise blushed as she glared at Zeheart, the memory of the kiss she shared with him still burned inside her mind. "A-after you k-k-kissed me!?"

"What should I do?" Zeheart looked at Louise, he too remembered the kiss and was feeling very uneasy about it. "Why…why did I kiss her all of a sudden?"

"Zeheart…I…" Louise blushed as she tried to stay calm. "I-I love you!" She yelled out to him, her face now very red.

"You…what?" Zeheart was shocked by Louise's sudden confession.

"Wh-what am I doing!?" Louise thought to herself as she blushed a deep red, she didn't know why she had confessed to Zeheart out of the blue. "Th-there's no turning back now!" She felt that she had been holding in her feeling for him long enough.

"Louise…" Zeheart was taken aback by her confession of love, but he felt that most of his feelings were made clear to him, that they surpassed loyalty and dedication. "I feel the same." He smiled at her. "I never wanted to admit it…but when Wardes attacked... all I thought of was how scared I was of losing you."

"Z-Zeheart…!" Louise blushed as she smiled, crying tears of joy. "I love you so much!" She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Louise." Zeheart looked into her eyes and planted a kiss on her lips. "I will create Eden" He thought to himself. "A world where you can be happy."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sieg, Desil and Wardes, each of them in their respective Armor Golems, were leading Reconquista's armies to war against Tristain.

"It's time." Desil smirked, excited for the upcoming bloodshed and his revenge against Zeheart. "I'll get my revenge, Brother!"

"At last!" Wardes smiled, he was eager for the start of the battle. "My mission will be complete!"

"May this war teach the people how valuable life truly is." Sieg held a red rose in his right hand, his icy blue eyes visible through the opening of his armet. "You will fight alongside me, right, Tallgeese?" He said to his white and blue Armor Golem, the text on its chest read. "Tallgeese II"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys! I got so caught up with holiday preparations and my other stories! Also, I've been playing Hyperdimension Neptunia, next chapter will be longer and more action packed, a fitting conclusion to season 1! As for Louise confessing to Zeheart, Let's just say he's a cooler character than Saito. I'm sure you guys know who Sieg is by now.

Now to answer my reviewers

Takeshi Yamato

Thanks!

He was offed to add to Henrietta's emotional dependence on Zeheart.

He'll fight next season.

Sure thing.

PEJP Bengtzone V2

Yes, I do remember that.

I do have a plan for that, and it differs slightly from the canon, by the end, Zeheart will receive Gundam Legilis R.

Kyo

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Reishin Amara

Thanks, I had to condense some stuff.


	14. Announcement

The Warrior of Zero

Announcement

Hello my readers I hope you haven't been waiting for too long. I'm announcing an upcoming reboot project for the Warrior of Zero which will feature a more consistent storyline with better pacing and a more detailed writing style. Here's a list of changes I will make.

Halkeginia's Mobile Suits will be given detailed backgrounds and their position in the legends and military culture will be fleshed out.

Louise and Zeheart's relationship will be toned down a bit from the start, but they will fall in love eventually.

Reconquista will be more prominent early on in the story.

The chapters won't adhere too strictly to the Familiar of Zero timeline, allowing for more exposition and character development.

Some new events will be added to the story and Zeheart and Louise won't take too much of the screen time.

The story will be written in the style of my newer story. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Heroes and the Goddesses.

Zeheart will be more distant and commanding as opposed to overly gentle.

Louise will admire Zeheart, but she will still have her moments of jealousy and unsure feelings.

There will be some flashbacks about Zeheart's childhood and how his old ideals affect his presence at Halkeginia.

Zeheart will intentionally distance himself from Louise due to his guilt from the Battle of La Gramis.

Desil's presence will be explained and some new character development will play a part.

Sieg's identity will be hinted throughout his appearances.

Kirche and Louise's rivalry will be more present.

Tabitha and Zeheart will have a long conversation about their circumstances.

Siesta's Vagan heritage will be expanded on.

Fezarl Ezelcant will play a much bigger role.

This story's plot transition will improve and some story original events will replace some canon events in Familiar of Zero.

Zeheart will discover Proto Ghirarga earlier into the story and Zedas R Unit 02 will have a different pilot.

Guiche and Tabitha will have similar roles to Leil and Fram in Zeheart's scenario.

Derflinger and Zeheart will have insightful conversations about the White Savior.

The story's title will be changed into "Arrival to a new Eden."

* * *

I want my readers, who have stuck with me and reviewed this story to feel involved in its development, so if it's not too much trouble, please tell me what you would like to see in this reboot. Pm me or suggest in the reviews and look forward to a better version of this story.


End file.
